Because I Like
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/romance/yaoi/chapter 7 END - kenapa? because I like...-
1. Chapter 1

**Because I Like…**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memarkir mobil sport hitamnya di depan rumah bergaya elegan sedikit kuno. Ia turun dari mobil sambil bersiul-siul senang. Kerja kerasnya mengarasemen lagu, mendapat respon yang baik dari agency tempatnya bekerja. Ini hari yang baik baginya, benarkah?

Dengan perasaan riang ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi dahinya mengerut seketika saat mendapati ruang tamu itu dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Kemana penghuni rumahnya?

"eomma eodiseo?" teriaknya keras sambil meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar "appa? Jiji ya?"

Sunyi tidak ada sahutan. Akhirnya, ditemukannya tombol saklar itu dan ditekannya.

KLIK

PREEEETT…

DOOR DOOR CROOT

"SURPRISEEEE!"

Namja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang besar. Menyesuaikan dengan keadaan skitar dan teriakan yang mengagetkannya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya saat melihat sang appa dan eomma sedang memakai topi pesta sambil membawa terompet dan petasan kertas.

"jja, jja, jja…" eomma kim menarik tangan jaejoong menyeretnya menuju meja makan.

Jaejoong menatap dengan bingung. Ada berbagai masakan enak-enak di sana. apa ada sesuatu di tanggal ini? seingatnya ini bukan tanggal istimewa, atau jangan-jangan orang tuanya tau bahwa hasil kerjanya diterima dengan sangat baik oleh produser musicnya? Woaa… ia beruntung mendapatkan orang tua yang pengertian.

"hari ini eomma sangat senang," ujar eomma kim sambil duduk di sebelah kursi jaejoong.

"eomma, gomawo… aku tidak menyangka kalo kalian akan mengadakan perayaan untuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini,"

"tentu saja ini bukan hal kecil," saut appa kim.

"putraku akan menikah, sudah sepantasnya kita merayakannya,"

"…."

"…."

"…"

"apa?" tanya jaejoong.

"apa?" tanya orang tuanya kompak.

"si-siapa?"

"siapa?"

"yang menikah,"

"kau!"

"kalian bercanda?"

Kedua orang tua itu menggeleng-geleng kompak.

"jadi ini serius?"

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"APAAAA? SIAPA BILANG AKU AKAN MENIKAH? JANGAN MENGADA-ADA!"

"yang bilang eomma! Kau akan menikah sayang!"

"tapi dengan siapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja eomma kim menjerit "gyaaaa….tadi eomma bertemu dengan teman lama eomma, dan kami sepakat akan menikahkan kalian, kau dan anaknya,"

"JANGAN MEMUTUSKAN SEENAKNYA!" teriak jaejoong.

"ayolah, kau pasti menyukainya, aku sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi. Dia pria yang tampan,"

Loading please…

"pri-pria?"

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"APA KAU GILA? KAU INGIN AKU MENIKAH DENGAN PRIA?"

"ada masalah?"

"KILL ME NOW! AKU INI MASIH NORMAL!" teriak jaejoong frustasi.

"tapi kalian terlihat cocok bersama…" kata eomma kim dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"HANYA KARENA EOMMA SEORANG FUJHOSI EOMMA TIDAK BISA SEENAKNYA MENYURUHKU MENIKAHI PRIA! AKU NORMAL EOMMA, NORMAAALL!" teriak jaejoong histeris sambil berdiri, membuat kursi yang ditempatinya berderit.

"eomma ingin kau menikah dengannya!"

"ANDWAEE! SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU TIDAK MAU!"

BLETAK

"YAA!"

"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENIKAH DENGANNYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"MENIKAH!"

"TIDAK!"

"TIDAK MENIKAH!"

"MENIKAH! Eh…"

"ah akhirnya kau mau juga…"

"BUKAN BEGITUUU!" jaejoong menjambak rambut almondnya "APPA KATAKAN SESUATU!"

"apa? Bukankah itu bagus, eommanya adalah klien appa, sangat bagus jika kita bisa menjadi keluarga,"

Namja itu membulatkan matanya "BAGAIMANA KALAU APPA YANG DIPAKSA MENIKAH DENGAN SEORANG PRIA? APA KAU RELA?"

"kenapa harus aku harus menikah lagi?"

Gezzz… jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata. "POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriaknya sambil menyambar kunci mobil di meja lalu berjalan pergi.

"KAU AKAN TETAP MENIKAH JEJE!" teriak eommanya sebelum namja itu membanting pintu.

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Di kediaman keluarga jung…

"yunho ah…" seorang wanita sedang duduk di depan seorang laki-laki yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya itu.

"hmm?" saut laki-laki itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"yunho ah kapan kau akan menikah?"

"kapan-kapan," saut yunho tidak perduli.

"ayolah, kau sudah berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun…"

"lalu?"

"kapan kau menikaaah?" jerit wanita itu sedikit kesal.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas kesal "kenapa eomma selalu menyuruhku menikah?"

"eomma tidak suka melihatmu sendirian yunho ah… yaa, apa kau sudah punya kekasih eoh?"

Yunho menatap datar sekilas "tidak!"

"benar tidak punya?"

"tidak,"

"itu sangat baguuus… kalau begitu eomma akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman eomma,"

"tidak!"

"kau belum bertemu dengannya jangan mengatakan tidak!"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak! Lagipula aku tidak mengenal wanita itu!"

"eomma tidak bilang dia wanita,"

Yunho terdiam. Ia memandang eommanya bingung "lalu?"

"dia sangat cantik dan manis, ini fotonya, lihatlah," kata wanita itu sambil menyodorkan selembar foto ukuran 10R.

Ah… eommanya benar… mata bulat besar itu… hidung mancung dan bibir semerah cherry… tunggu dulu…

"DIA SEORANG PRIAAA?" pekik yunho.

"aiish… kenapa kau berteriak sekeras itu pada eomma?"

"apa kau sudah gila eomma?"

"tidak,"

"kau bercanda?"

"tidak,"

"DEMI TUHAN DIA PRIA EOMMA, PRIAAA! APA KAU MENCOBA MENYURUHKU UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG GAY?"

"menjadi gay tidak buruk…"

Yunho menganga lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan eommanya "a-apa?"

"dia sangat manis, cocok sekali dengamu yunho ah… ah… eomma sudah terlanjur menyukainya…"

"TAPI DIA PRIA DAN AKU MASIH NORMAL!"

"kau bisa belajar!"

"INI GILA! APA KAU BENAR-BENAR WARAS?"

BLETAK

"YAA!"

"tentu saja eomma waras! Apa kau tidak tau kalau eomma ini seorang fujhosi?"

Yunho semakin ternganga "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN SEORANG PRIA!" teriaknya.

"EOMMA TIDAK AKAN MERESTUIMU DENGAN PEREMPUAN MANA PUN!"

"KALAU BEGITU AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH!"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MENIKAH DALAM MINGGU INI EOMMA AKAN MENYUSUL APPAMU!" balas eomma jung "yeoboo… hiks… yunho sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi, lebih baik aku menyusulmu saja…" tangisnya sambil mendekap erat-erat pigora foto almarhum mr. jung.

Yunho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi "AAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Hyung, bangun! Hyung! JAEJOONG HYUNG!"

"ANDWAEEE!" teriak Jaejoong langsung terbangun.

"Hyung, Hyung sadarlah!"

Jaejoong mengerjap sambil menatap ling-lung "Aku hanya mimpi?" tanyanya sendiri.

"Ponselmu berbunyi hyung!"

Jaejoong tersadar lalu menyambar ponsel dalam genggaman namja tinggi itu "Yeoboseo? … IGE MWOYA?" teriaknya keras lalu secepat kilat turun dari tempat tidur. "Sepatu, sepatu, dimana sepatukuuu?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Di dekat lemari laci hyung,"

Dengan cepat namja itu menghampiri lemari laci dan memakai sepatu kets putih itu dengan asal, menyambar jaket di sandaran sofa juga kunci mobil di atas meja "Aku pulang dulu Changmin ah!" teriaknya sambil menutup pintu. BLAAM…

**.**

**.**

Sampai di rumahnya, jaejoong langsung berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai atas dan menuju kamar orang tuanya.

BRAAK… dibukanya dengan keras pintu itu. "Eomma kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak apa-apa Jeje. Penyakit jantung Eomma-mu kambuh…" jelas appanya.

"Jeje…" panggil Eommanya pelan.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri eommanya, meraih tangan wanita itu lalu menggenggamnya "eomma apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jeje ya… Maafkan Eomma…"

"Gwenchana Eomma…"

"Eomma ingin sekali kau menikah dengannya…"

"Tapi_"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya untuk Eomma?"

Cegluk…

Jaejoong menelan ludah saat melihat mata eommanya berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing itu. ia tau kalau eommanya itu fujhosi dari masa remaja dulu. Asal kau tau saja, dia memiliki kaset DVD seri takumi-kun lengkap dan film-film lainnya.

"Aku…"

"Eomma mohon Jeje… Sebelum Eomma pergi…"

"YAA jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kau akan baik-baik saja Eomma! Dan aku akan secepatnya mencari pacar seorang gadis yang cantik, bagaimana?"

"Aniyo… Eomma tidak mau gadis manapun…"

Oh God…

"Kalau tidak eomma lebih baik mati saja,"

"Baik-baiklah!" jawab jaejoong sambil mendesah pelan.

"Jjinjayoo? Kalau begitu sore ini kau harus ikut kami makan malam dengan keluarga Jung!"

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Calon suamimu sayang,"

"ANDWAEE!" Jaejoong langsung meloncat menjauh.

"Yeobo… Aduh aduh jantungku…" Eomma Kim langsung memegang dadanya sambil megap-megap *bahasa apa ini?*  
"Istriku…"

"Baiklah baiklaaaaa!" Jajeoong menjambak rambutnya keras.

"Hhhahh… Aku lega mendengarnya," kata Eomma Kim dihiasi wajah datar Jaejoong.

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

At restaurant…

"Eomma, kenapa belum pesan makanan? Apa yang kita tunggu?" Tanya yunho heran ketika eommanya belum juga memilih makanan. Bukankah tadi dia yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam?

"Tunggu sebentar, tamu kita belum datang,"

"Siapa?" Tanya yunho heran.

"Keluarga Dr. Kim,"

"Dr. Kim?"

"Benar, keluarga calon istri_ ah aniyo, suami… bukan juga, keluarga calon yang akan kau nikahi nanti sayang,"

"MWOYA? Jadi kau mengajakku kemari karena ada maksud?"

"Kau sudah menyentujuinya Jung Yunho!"

"Tapi, tapi…"

"Kalau kau tidak menurutinya lebih baik Eomma menyusul Appamu huee…" tangis Eomma Jung sambil mengambil pisau makan dan mengarahkan ke dadanya.

"EOMAAA JANGAAAN! Baiklah, baiklah… Tenang Eomma… Pelan-pelan, taruh pisau itu ne…,"

"Tidak akan pergi sebelum acaranya selesai?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepala patuh.

"Anak manis,"

"Silahkan tuan, Nyonya," suara seorang pelayan membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu digeser pelan dan masuk beberapa orang.

"Ah, Dr. Kim, Eun Hye ah kalian sudah datang rupanya," sapa Eomma Jung ceria.

"Anyeong Hyo Won ah," balas Eomma Kim.

"Eh, kalian kemari hanya berdua?"

"Hah?"

kedua orang itu menoleh kebelakang dan tidak mendapati apapun di sana. Eomma kim tertawa paksa "Tunggu sebentar," katanya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kau harus masuk Jeje!" ia menarik paksa Jaejoong yang berada di luar pintu.

"Andwaeee…"

Eomma kim tidak menyerah, diseretnya jaejoong hingga masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ini putraku hyo won ah, Kim Jaejoong,"

"GYAAAAA…. KAWAIIII…." Teriaknya langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"EOMMA TOLOOOONG ADA MANIIAAAKK!"

BLETAK

"Sopanlah sedikit jeje ya,"

"Adu~uuh…" jaejoong mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit sementara Eomma Jung masih menyubiti pipinya.

"Putramu sangat manis, pasti cocok sekali dengan yunho,"

"Ah, apakah dia jung yunho?" Tanya Appa Kim sambil menunjuk Yunho yang masih duduk sambil menatap mereka semua.

"Benar,"

Yunho berdiri lalu membungkuk member salam.

"Ayo duduk, kita makan sama-sama," ajak Eomma Jung.

"Ah, apa sebaiknya kita makan di luar saja, biarkan mereka berkenalan dulu," Usul Eomma Kim.

"Kau benar, yunho ah, kau temani Jeje di sini ne?"

"Mwo?"

Siiing…

Perlahan eomma jung menarik pisau dari meja dan memperlihatkan kilapnya pada yunho. Laki-laki itu menelan ludah lalu mengangguk.

"Anak pintar,"

"Jeje, kau_"

"TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGANNYA!"

"ADUH JANTUNGKU…. JANTUNGKU…"

"Yeoboo!"

"BAIKLAAAAH!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

Eomma Kim menghembuskan nafas lega lalu menyeringai pelan, "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan di luar," senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

Kedua orang itu saling diam sambil bertatapan. Tapi dari aura mereka sepertinya ada petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Aku_"

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau menikah!" potong Jaejoong saat Yunho baru membuka mulutnya.

"Aku_"

"Aku masih sangat normal kalau kau tidak tau itu!"

"Aku ha_"

"Dan sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah menerima pernikahan ini!"

"Bisakah ka_"

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan kata-katamu!"

"Yaa, aku_"

"Meskipun kau membujukku dengan membelikan sekandang gajah, aku tidak akan mau!"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya "Ga_"

"Aku tidak akan pernah tertipu olehmu!"

"YAA BISAKAH KAU DIAM!" bentak Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung terdiam. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut juga melihat Yunho yang seperti itu.

"kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu? Menikah dengan seorang pria? Lebih baik aku tidak menikah seumur hidup!"

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kita,"

"Kita kenapa?"

"YAA BERUANG BODOH!"

"APA GAJAH CEBOL?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya "Otakmu benar-benar sudah karatan! Kau mau membatalkan pernikahan ini tidak?"

"Apa? Dasar tidak sopan! Tentu saja akan kubatalkan kalau aku bisa! Memangnya kau bisa?"

Jaejoong terdiam. "POKOKNYA HARUS KAU BATALKAN!"

"KENAPA AKU?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN BERUANG BODOH DAN JELEK SEPERTIMU!"

"YAA, AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN NAMJA SETENGAH JADI SEPERTIMU!"

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA CERMIN? KAU PANTAS DISEBUT SEBAGAI YEOJA!"

BRAAAK…

Jaejoong menggebrak meja "JANGAN MEMBUATKU MARAH JUNG YUNHO!"

"OH WELL, KITA LIHAT SAJA! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHAN INI!"

"MWO?"

"KAU TAU KENAPA? KARENA KAU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA! WELLCOME TO THE HELL KIM JAEJOONG!"

"Ka-kau…"

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**To Be Continue**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I Like…**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Kim jaejoong. Putra dari Dr. Kim, seorang dokter ahli kulit dan Yoon Eun Hye, pemilik butik merk ternama di korea. Ibunya, Yoon Eun Hye memiliki nama asli Aihara Nagisa, seorang gadis blasteran Jepang yang asalnya memang tinggal di sana sebelum menikah dengan Appa Jaejoong. Karena itu Jaejoong juga lahir di Jepang dan baru pindah ke Korea saat ia masih usia lima tahun.

Jung Yunho. Putra dari Mr. Jung, pengusaha terkenal di Korea dan Lee Hyo Won, gadis Jepang asli yang memiliki nama Umemura Mika. Teman sekolah dari Aihara, Eomma Jaejoong. Setelah menikah dengan Appa Yunho, ia pindah ke Korea. Namun sayang, saat Yunho menyelesaikan akhir pendidikannya, Mr. Jung harus meninggalkan mereka karena kanker yang di deritanya. Membuat Yunho mengambil alih perusahaan Appanya.

Aihara dan Mika atau Eun Hye dan Hyo Won, adalah teman dekat yang sama-sama Fujoshi. Sejak lulus kuliah, mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi hingga akhirnya, sebuah takdir mempertemukan mereka. Yang juga akhirnya mempertemukan dua anak malang, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Saat itu Hyo Won sedang melakukan perawatan kulit rutinnya dengan Dr. Kim yang tak lain adalah Appa Jaejoong. Tidak disangka siang itu Eun Hye datang ke rumah sakit membawakan bekal untuk suaminya. Dan yah, kita tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Jeje ya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada kami?" tanya Eomma Jung saat makan malam di rumah Keluarga Kim atas permintaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum menatap tajam kepada Yunho. Ia benar-benar masih kesal dengan keputusan Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja menyetujui pernikahan konyol ini. Well, ini di Korea bukan di Jepang. Dan di sini hal seperti itu masih sangat tidak wajar. Lagipula Jaejoong adalah pria normal, dan ia seratus kali lebih memilih membersihkan kandang gajah daripada harus menikah dengan seorang pria.

"Aku punya syarat untuk pernikahan ini!"

Seluruh orang menatap terkejut sementara Yunho hanya mengangkat alisnya. Ingin tau apa yang direncanakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Pertama, kami hanya menikah di catatan sipil!"

"Apa?"

"Kalau menolak maka pernikahan batal!" potong Jaejoong cepat sebelum Eommanya selesai bicara.

"Kedua, tidak ada pesta sekecil apapun!"

"Tapi_"

"Aku setuju!" saut Yunho memotong ucapan Eomma Jung.

"Dan pernikahan kami, tidak boleh tersebar ke orang lain!"

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya kalian menikah?" saut Appa Kim tenang sambil meminum tehnya.

"YAA Appa, kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!" protes Jaejoong "Ini Korea, aku tidak ingin dipermalukan karena menikahi seorang pria! Aku masih punya karir!"

"Benar! Akan sangat memalukan kalau semua karyawanku tau bahwa Direkturnya menikahi seorang pria sepertinya!" saut Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sepertinya'? Aku seribu kali lipat lebih baik daripada kau!"

"Hohoh..." Yunho tertawa pendek "Apa kau sedang mabuk?"

"Sudah, sudah!" potong Eomma Kim "Ada lagi sayang?"

"Ani, selebihnya itu akan jadi urusanku dengan Yunho!"

"Baiklah... " saut Eomma Kim "Kalian akan tetap menikah di gereja meskipun hanya kami yang hadir, dan kalian harus berfoto di gereja saat pernikahan! Eomma tidak mau pernikahan ini hanya mimpi, harus ada arsipnya!"

"Mwo?"

"Dan kalian akan tinggal di rumah yang sudah kusiapkan!" tambah Eomma Jung.

"Mwo?"

"Bisakah pernikahannya dilakukan lusa? Tiga hari lagi aku harus berangkat ke Jeju untuk penelitian di sana!" saut Appa Kim.

"MWO?"

"Sudah diputuskan, pernikahan kalian diadakan lusa!"

"YAA, kenapa secepat ini? Bagaimana jika setengah tahun lagi? Atau setahun lagi? Dua tahun lagi? Lima tahun lagi? Atau sepuluh tahun lagi?"

BLETAK

"Bicara lagi pernikahan akan diadakan besok!" tatap Eomma Kim garang.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Baiklah, besok kalian menikah!"

"YAA EOMMA, AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Kau mengatakan kata 'tapi',"

"Dasar bodoh," desis yunho.

Apa? Saking shocknya Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Well, sepertinya ia harus kabur malam ini.

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

BRAK BRAK BRAK...

"Jae Hyung, kau ingin meruntuhkan pintu apartementku eoh?" sembur seseorang begitu pintu itu terbuka.

"Changmin ah gawat!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menerobos masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Biarkan aku menginap di sini semalam, besok aku akan pergi ke luar negeri,"

"Kemana?"

"Kau punya ide? Aku benar-benar harus menghilang beberapa hari ini, atau seminggu, sebulan, setahun mungkin," kata Jaejoong lalu meneguk soju langsung dari botolnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Jangan tanyakan lagi, aku benar-benar frustasi saat ini!"

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar melakukan rencananya untuk kabur.

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong! YAA KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan langsung duduk seketika. "Aaarrgh..." erangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit "Waeyo Eomma..."

"Ini hari pernikahanmu baka!"

"Iishh..."

sedetik kemudian...

"MWOYA?" Jaejoong langsung terlonjak dari duduknya "Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa Eomma menemukanku? Seharusnya aku sudah kabur ke luar negeri_"

PLETAK

"YAA!" namja itu langsung meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Jadi kau berencana untuk kabur eh? Terima kasih pada Changmin yang mengangkat teleponeku dan mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk!"

Dan rencana kabur itu hanya tinggal kenangan...

"Changmin... Kubunuh kau..." desis Jaejoong sambil mencengkeram selimut erat-erat.

"Berani kau sentuh Changmin, kau akan menyesal!" bentak Eomma Kim "Cepat mandi sekarang! Kita harus berangkat ke gereja!"

"Tapi Eomma..."

"Tidak ada tapi Kim Jaejoong!"

"Aaaaaaaarrghh... Kill me now God!"

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Kalian siap?" tanya seorang pastur yang sudah berdiri di hadapan dua pria berpakaian jas dengan asal itu.

"Apa kami terlihat siap?" saut Jaejoong "Menikahi pria, ini sangat memalukan!"

"Bisa kau berhenti berbicara? Aku muak mendengarnya!" saut Yunho.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan hal ini menyenangkan? Atau kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya?" balas Jaejoong sementara ketiga orang tua itu menghela nafas.

"Aku lelah Kim Jaejoong, bisakah kau diam agar acara ini cepat selesai? Aku ada rapat sejam lagi dan aku masih harus menyiapkan bahan!" pinta Yunho dengan nada lelah.

Jaejoong menghela nafas "Cepat lakukan!" katanya pada pastur itu.

"Tuan Jung Yunho, bersediakah anda menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai is… ah, sebagai pendamping hidup anda? Menemaninya dalam suka ataupun duka, menerima segala kekurangannya dan selalu menjaganya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Bersedia," jawab Yunho pendek.

"Dan anda tuan Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah anda menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pendamping hidup anda? Menemaninya dalam suka ataupun duka, menerima segala kekurangannya dan selalu menjaganya hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya..." jawab Jaejoong malas.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian resmi sebagai pasangan hidup,"

"Ah... Akhirnya kalian resmi..." kata Eomma Kim bahagia,"

"Sekarang kalian tanda tangan di surat pernikahan ini!"

Dengan berat hati, kedua orang itu menandatangani dua lembar surat yang dibawa oleh Appa Kim.

"Besok akan kuserahkan surat ini ke catatan sipil," kata pria itu.

"Dan ini cincin kalian!" kata Eomma Jung sambil membawakan sekotak cincin cartier pasangan.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya!" saut Jaejoong angkuh.

"Kau harus Jeje sayang,"

"Andwae!"

"Aduh jantungku... Yeobo, jantungku...aah..."

"Baiklah, baiklaaaah!" dengan amat sangat terpaksa Jaejoong merelakan cincin itu memasuki jari manisnya. Kemudian ia memakaikan cincin satunya ke jari tangan Yunho dengan kasar.

"Sudah selesai bukan? Aku harus pergi," kata Yunho.

"Tunggu, kalian belum berfoto!"

"Apa ini benar-benar perlu? Sangat tidak penting..." Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Tentu saja perlu,"

Dengan terpaksa (lagi) kedua laki-laki itu berdiri berdampingan dengan raut wajah datar.

"Aku ingin kalian berpose mesra!"

"MWO? APA EOMMA GILA?" pekik Jaejoong.

"Sekali saja..." rengek Eommanya.

"SHIERO!"

"Ayolah sayang..."

"ANDWAE!"

Yunho menghela nafas lelah. Ia baru tidur jam dua pagi dan sekarang akan ada rapat penting. Sampai kapan manusia-manusia di hadapannya ini berhenti?

SET

Eh? Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat sepasang tangan merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia mendongak dengan mata terbelak menatap mata musang itu.

JEPREET...

"Gyaaaaaaaaa aku mendapatkannya!" jerit Eomma Jung.

Yunho langsung melepas pelukan itu "Sudah selesai bukan? Aku pergi!" katanya dingin sambil melepas bunga yang disematkan di saku jasnya lalu membuangnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"YAA KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU BRENGSEK?" teriak Jaejoong emosi.

"Karena kau tidak menyukainya..." jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari gereja.

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Ini rumah kalian, kupesan khusus dari temanku. Di sini ada ruang kerja Yunho dan ruang kerja untukmu Jeje sayang," kata Eomma Jung ceria. (yang pernah lihat rumahnya Jaejoong, bayangkan saja itu)

"Yunho ah, kau tidak perlu khawatir soal makanan, Jaejoong sangat pintar memasak," tambah Eomma Kim.

"Singkirkan daftar racun dari otakmu, aku tidak akan pernah mau makan masakanmu," bisik Yunho tajam.

"Aku tidak sudi masak untukmu!" balas Jaejoong berbisik.

"Dan ini adalah kamar kalian, kami sudah memindahkan semua barang-barang kalian ke rumah ini. Jadi… tidak kalian perlu beres-beres lagi, tenaga kalian masih dibutuhkan untuk malam pertama, khukhukhu…"

Kedua laki-laki itu bergidik ngeri melihat Eomma mereka yang terlihat seperti iblis.

"Dan… kami tidak akan mengganggu lebih lama lagi, selamat bersenang-senang…"

BLAM

Pintu tertutup keras, meinggalkan kedua manusia yang masih berdiri terdiam di tengah ruangan living room itu.

"Aku_"

"AKU TIDAK MAUUUU!" potong Jaejoong sambil berlari menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menyentuhku!"

Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Untuk apa aku menyentuhmu?"

"Kau… benar-benar normal bukan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku perlu menyeret seorang gadis kemari dan bercinta di depanmu?"

"Hohoh… " Jaejoong tertawa pendek "Seharusnya kau lakukan itu sejak kemarin baka! Hamili gadis itu dan pernikahan kita batal!"

"Aku pusing Jae, cukup dengan masalah ini. lakukan sesukamu aku tidak perduli,"

"Malam ini aku menginap di rumah Changmin. Kurasa tidak hanya malam ini, nikmati saja rumah ini sesukamu," kata Jaejoong lalu melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

BRAK BRAK BRAK…

Untuk kesekian kalinya pintu apartemen itu di gedor keras. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Chang_"

BRAAK…

"YAA kenapa kau tutup pintunya?" teriak Jaejoong.

BRAK BRAK BRAK…

Digedornya lagi pintu itu.

"Aniyo Hyung! Kau pulang saja!"

"Mwo? Kau mengusirku? Yaa, buka pintunya!"

"Andwae! Eommamu sudah mengancam akan membunuhku kalau kau mengijinkanmu menginap di sini!"

Jaejoong mendecak kesal "Kau lebih takut pada Eommaku eoh?"

"Neee! Eommamu lebih mengerikan seribu kali lipat daripada kau Hyung, mianhae!"

"YAA! Buka pintunya! Dia tidak akan tau kalau tidak ada yang mengatakannya!"

"Aniyoo! Riwayatku lebih penting Hyung mianhae!"

"Aiiish… YAA buka pintunya!"

Bunyi ponsel Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya menggedor pintu apartement Changmin, temannya yang merupakan salah satu model di agency tempatnya bekerja. Dijawabnya ponsel itu tanpa melihat pemanggilnya.

"Ye?" sapanya kasar.

"KIM JAEJOONG EODISEO? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKAN YUNHO DI MALAM PERTAMA KALIAN!"

"E-eomma…"

"KATAKAN KEPADAKU DIMANA KAU?"

"Ba-bagaimana Eoma tau…"

"Tadi aku menelepon ke rumah kalian untuk memberitahu kalau aku akan mengantarkan Jiji besok ke rumahmu tapi Yunho bilang kau tidak akan ada di rumah selama beberapa waktu, pergi ke mana kau?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak mau tinggal dengannya!" tantang Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan kalau besok foto pernikahan kalian akan Emma posting di blog agar semua orang tau!"

"YAA, bagaimana bisa Eomma melakukan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Pulang sekarang juga!"

Tut…tut…tut…

"Eomma? Changkaman! Eomma?" Jaejoong mendesis pelan. Segera ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartement dan pulang ke rumahnya.

BRAAK

Dibukanya dengan kasar pintu rumah itu setelah tiba di sana dan langsung menghampiri Yunho yang sedang makan pizza.

"Kau!" tunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Yunho "Kenapa kau bilang pada Eomma kalau aku tidak ada di sini?" geramnya.

"Oh, harap diketahui, aku ini orang jujur!"

"Mwo?" laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya.

"Eommamu bertanya dan aku menjawab, dimana letak salahnya hmm?"

"Aaarrghh…" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu berkecak pinggang "Yaa, kau pasti berbohong kepadaku! Kau pasti seorang gay, benar bukan? Kau hanya beralasan padahal kau ingin bersamaku! Kau juga tidak menolak pernikahan ini. Kau past gay, gay, GAY!"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas kemudian meletakkan sisa potongan pizzanya lalu beranjak dari duduknya, ditatapnya Jaejoong tajam "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gay?"

"MWO?"

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**Sepertinya di sini jaejoong bener-bener emosian wkakak… tapi setidaknya saya bisa bayangin karakter dan suara cowoknya mommy. Mungkin alurnya emang terasa sangat cepat karena saya memakai pendetailan lewat percakapan bukan narasi. Well semoga kedepannya lebih baik lagi, see you next time, sayonara ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I Like…**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku gay?"

"M-mwo?"

Yunho berjalan pelan mendekati Jaejoong. Membuat laki-laki itu sontak melangkah mundur.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tu-tunggu… ja-jangan mendekat!" kata Jaejoong gugup sambil terus berjalan mundur.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho berhenti lalu menghela nafas "Kenapa kau tidak percaya kalau aku normal?" tanyanya kemudian berbalik lagi melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Jadi kau benar-benar normal?" tanya Jaejoong masih ragu.

Lagi, yunho menghela nafas "Kau mau bertanya sampai berapa kali? Sudahlah, jangan anggap pernikahan konyol ini terlalu serius. Kita bisa tinggal bersama setidaknya sampai ada gadis yang kau sukai lalu kita bercerai, selesai."

Jaejoong terdiam, berfikir sebentar. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan menghampiri sofa dan menghempaskan diri di sana "Ini mungkin sedikit sulit, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencari gadis?"

"Aku…" raut wajah Yunho berubah. Ia melirik laptopnya yang ada di samping kotak pizza sejenak "Aku juga akan berusaha," gumamnya asal.

"Apa kau sekarang tidak punya gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yunho sambil menggigit sisa pizzanya tadi.

"Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan gadis yang baik-baik… Mereka semua hanya menyukai popularitasku saja," keluh Jaejoong.

"Kau populer? Yang benar saja…" tawa Yunho.

"YAA, bagaimanapun aku ini sangat tampan! Juga sudah mempunyai pekerjaan yang keren, gadis mana yang tidak tertarik kepadaku?" kata Jaejoong kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah… Bagaimana kalau kau menyamar menjadi pengemis dan mencari cinta sejatimu seperti dalam drama-drama?"

Jaejoong menatap datar "Apa kau gila?"

"Kau tidak mau, baiklah… Pikirkan saja sendiri, aku masih banyak urusan," jawab Yunho acuh.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan untuk mencari kamarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali lagi.

"YAA kenapa kamar yang tidak terkunci hanya ada satu? Di mana kunci yang lainnya?"

"Mana aku tau?" saut Yunho acuh.

Jaejoong mendecak kesal. Kunci itu pasti sengaja di bawa oleh Eommanya. Mau tidak mau laki-laki itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar yang tersedia. Bibirnya mendecih saat melihat foto pernikahannya dipajang di meja laci samping tempat tidur. Tanpa ragu di ambilnya foto itu lalu di masukkannya ke dalam tong sampah kecil. Cepat-cepat ia menghampiri lemari dan membukanya. Di ambilnya baju lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Yunho membereskan kotak pizza itu lalu memasukkann sisanya ke dalam lemari es. Kemudian ia kembali lagi untuk membereskan laptopnya. Tangannya sempat terhenti sebentar sebelum menutup laptop itu. Dilihatnya lagi email dari Park Yoochun, sahabatnya.

.

From : Yoochun_Park

Re:

Subject : Kau tau?

Bulan depan dia akan kembali, kau tau itu?

.  
setelah cukup berfikir, diputuskannya untuk membalas email itu.

.

to : Yoochun_Park

Re :

Subject : Kau tau?

Itu bukan urusanku.

.

Lalu dimatikannya benda itu dan membawanya ke kamar.

**.**

**.**

"YAA, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong saat Yunho naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Tentu saja tidur,"

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Lalu di mana lagi?" dengus Yunho kesal.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu!"

"Kau pikir aku mau?"

"Kau- tidur saja di sofa!"

"kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak kalau tidur di sofa! Lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur dengan orang lain! Cepat pergi!"

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu? Tidak mau, kau saja yang pergi!"

"Andwae! Bagaimana kalau kau berbuat macam-macam nanti? Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengamnu!"

"Whatever!" saut Yunho sambil menghempaskan diri dan membenamkan mukanya ke dalam bantal.

"YAA, PERGI KAU!" ditendangnya tubuh Yunho hingga terguling jatuh ke bawah.

"YAA KIM JAEJOONG!"

"APA?"

"AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUNUHMU!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK?"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT KESABARANKU HABIS!"

SET

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat Yunho menarik selimut dan mencampakkannya ke lantai.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Kau tau, aku bisa saja hilang kendali saat marah," kata Yunho sambil mendekati Jaejoong.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Jaejoong mengancungkan bantal mengancam laki-laki itu.

SET

BRUUK

"YAA!"

Cegluk…

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya menatap mata musang itu. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram yunho erat-erat. Dan ia dapat merasakan nafas yunho menerpa wajahnya. Hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Jaejoong…" desis Yunho tajam "Kalau kau mengucapkan satu kata lagi malam ini… Aku tidak akan segan-segan menjadi gay dan memperkosamu! Ingat itu!"

Dilepasnya tangan Jaejoong sambil menjauh dari pria itu. Membetulkan kembali posisi bantalnya, mematikan lampu lalu tidur dengan damai, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih shock ke alam mimpi.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Baru sadar bahwa ia tadi sedang menahan nafas. Astaga, kenapa dadanya terasa sesak? Perlahan ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat tubuh Yunho yang membelakanginya. Nafas laki-laki itu terdengar teratur tanda ia sudah tidur. Tanpa berbicara satu kata pun, Jaejoong mengambil kembali selimut di lantai lalu ikut berbaring di sebelah Yunho. Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat tapi terbuka lagi. Yang dilihatnya hanya suasana gelap kamar itu. masih dicobanya untuk memejamkan mata, tapi beberapa detik kemudian terbuka lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

yunho terbangun saat hari sudah siang. Ia melirik jam di atas meja lampu. Sudah jam delapan lewat. Ia lupa untuk menghidupkan alarm kemarin malam. Tapi hari ini tidak ada rapat penting. Tidak ada salahnya kalau datang terlambat. Diregangkannya otot-otot di tubuhnya pelan, menyadari bahwa orang di sebelahnya masih terlelap. Yunho menoleh ke samping dan menatap Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Ia mendengus kecil saat melihat tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram erat-erat selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Apa begitu takut hingga laki-laki itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya? Tapi ia tidak menyangkal. Untuk ukuran pria, Jaejoong terlihat sangat indah. Ia tidak percaya bibir semerah cherry itu benar-benar menyebalkan saat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Tidak berlama-lama, Yunho turun dari tempat tidur lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus tetap ke kantor hari ini.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dan bergerak gelisah saat tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupinya lalu melirik jam dengan mata setengah terpejam. Sudah jam sebelas lebih. Ia terbelak langsung bangun. Jam sebelas lebih? Ini pertama kalinya ia bangun sesiang ini. kemudian diingatnya kalau ia tidak bisa tidur semalam hingga pagi.

Dengan tampang kusut Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baru ia akan meraih handle pintu, terdengar suara bell rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan setengah malas, ia berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga lalu membuka pintu.

"Anyeong Jeje sayang," sapa Eomma-Eomma itu ceria.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Eomma mengantarkan Jiji untukmu," kata Eomma Kim sambil memberikan Jiji pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggendong kucing itu dengan sayang lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam, membiarkan orang-orang itu ikut masuk juga.

"Kau baru bangun sayang?" tanya Eomma Jung.

"Ne,"

"Tampangmu terlihat kusut,"

"Aku sangat lelah eomma,"

"Benarkah? Jam berapa kau tidur?"

"Kira-kira setengah empat pagi,"

"Omo benarkah?" pekik Eomma Kim "Tidak kusangka Yunho tahan lama juga,"

"Kau benar, anakku sangat hebat ternyata," saut Eomma Jung.

"Aku tidak menyangka selama itu, pasti sangat panas,"

"Sudah pasti… Tidak mungkin Jeje sampai lelah seperti itu,"

"Aiiih…"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" potong Jaejoong sweatdrop.

"Aah tidak apa-apa, khukhukhu…" tawa Eomma Jung mengerikan "Jeje ya, aku ingin menitipkan seseorang kepadamu. Namanya Kim Junsu. Dia keponakan Yunho yang masih SD. Mulai minggu kemarin ia tinggal bersamaku karena orang tuanya harus ke luar negeri. Hari ini aku ada acara, jadi aku ingin meninggalkannya di sini sebentar, nanti malam aku akan menjemputnya. Kau keberatan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Junsu ya, beri salam pada Jaejoong Hyung,"

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang memakai topi kuning membungkukkan badanya pada Jaejoong "Anyeong haseo Jaejoong Hyung,"

"Anyeong su-ie,"

"Baiklah, kau bersama Jae Hyung dulu nanti Ajhuma menjemputmu. Tidak boleh nakal, arachi?"

"Eum," bocah itu mengangguk.

"Jeje ya, kami pergi dulu. Kau istirahatlah,"

"Ne Eomma…"

Jaejoong meletakkan Jiji di atas sofa lalu mengantarkan Eommanya ke pintu. Kemudian ia kembali lagi dan mendapati Junsu sedang bermain-main dengan Jiji.

"Su-ie, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau ice cream Hyung," jawab Junsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja? Jja, kita beli ice cream! Kau tunggu di sini Hyung mandi dulu ne?"

"Ne,"

**.**

**.**

"Su-ie, kau mau makan apa malam nanti?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memilih-milih daging dalam kemasan.

"Mm… Aku mau Galbi Hyung, itu makanan favoriteku dan Yunho Hyung,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne," Junsu mengangguk "Yunho Hyung bisa menghabiskan tiga mangkok Galbi. Sangat keren…"

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat, apa Yunho itu orang yang galak?"

"Aniyo, Yunho Hyung orang yang sangat baaaiik. Dia sering membelikanku ice cream, mengajakku nonton Shincan, juga main game,"

"Benarkah?"

"Eum," Junsu mengangguk lagi "Tapi Yunho Hyung tidak bisa memasak dan membuat kue…" keluhnya.

"Gwenchana, nanti Hyung yang akan membuatkannya untukmu, kau mau ingin Takoyaki? Akan kubuatkan nanti,"

"Jinjja? Waaah… Jae Hyung hebat!" pekik Junsu senang. Sekarang mereka berjalan pelan sambil memilih-milih barang.

"Su-ie ya, apa kau tau apa saja yang tidak di sukai Yunho dan apa saja keburukannya?"

"Mm… Yunho Hyung tidak suka makanan pedas. Kalau tidak makan, perutnya pasti sakit. Hyung juga suka tidur dengan mulut terbuka, suaranya sangat berisik,"

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mendengar celoteh Junsu. Dia mengorok eh? Ingin rasanya Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak. Eh, tapi kemarin Yunho tidak mengorok. Ah, pasti karena tidur dengan posisi telungkup, membuat perutnya tertekan.

"Tapi badan Yunho Hyung sangat wangi, meskipun kadang-kadang kamarnya berantakan. Dia juga pintar menyanyi dan bermain piano,"

Tunggu dulu… Jaejoong tanya apa yang tidak di sukai yunho dan keburukannya, bukan kebaikannya.

"su-ie ya, apa Yunho pernah pacar dulu?"

"Pacar? Molla Hyung, tapi ada Nenek Sihir yang selalu merebut Yunho Hyung dariku," anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Nenek Sihir?"

Junsu mengangguk lagi "Tapi itu sudah lamaaa sekali,"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Jja, kita ke kasir lalu makan di café," ajaknya setelah memastikan belanjaannya lengkap.

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Waaa mashita…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne! Bikin yang banyak Hyung! Ini sangat enak,"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "Ingat, kau harus menghabiskan semua,"

Yunho sedikit heran mendapati suara ramai dari arah dapur saat ia pulang kerja. Ditaruh tasnya di atas sofa living room lalu berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Ia bersandar di dinding pintu itu melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

"Aku mau coklat hyung,"

"Coba tebak mana yang isi coklat?"

"Eum… ini!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne,"

"Buka mulutmu, aaa…"

Junsu membuka mulutnya lalu Jaejoong menyuapkan sepotong takoyaki hangat.

"Bagaimana?"

Laki-laki itu mengunyah sebentar kemudian keningnya berkerut "Lemoon…" rajuknya sambil mengeryitkan dahi keasaman. Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya sambil melanjutkan membalik-balik takoyaki yang belum matang.

Senyum itu… Terlihat begitu manis. Entah berapa lama Yunho menatapnya. Ini pertama kali dilihatnya sosok lain dari Jaejoong. Err… Yunho tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi Jaejoong memang terlihat seperti seorang ibu dengan anaknya. Berbeda saat dengan Yunho.

"Yunho Hyuuung!" pekik Junsu lalu turun dari kursinya dan berlari menuju Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya lalu mengangkat anak itu tinggi-tinggi sebelum menggendongnya "Hmm lebih berat sekarang eoh? Pasti kau makan terus, benar?"

"Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan Hyung,"

"Aiiish kau ini!"

Jaejoong hanya diam saja sambil mengaduk-aduk daging rebusnya. Ia melihat Yunho sedang mendudukkan Junsu di atas meja makan. Ditaruhnya sepiring takoyaki di dekat mereka "Kau harus menghabiskannya su-ie,"

"Gomawo Jae Hyung," jawab anak itu riang.

Jaejoong mulai memasukkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam panci untuk membuat Galbi.

"Hyung, takoyaki ini sangat enak… "

"Benarkah? Ini milikku! Kau sudah makan banyak tadi,"

"Andwae! Jae Hyung membuatkannya untukku,"

"Apa rasanya sangat enak?"

Junsu mengangguk-angguk "Cobalah,"

"Aaa…" Yunho membuka mulutnya lalu junsu menyuapinya sepotong takoyaki "Mmm… mashitaaa…" katanya dengan mulut penuh.

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir di bibir Jaejoong yang sedang mengaduk-aduk Galbinya. Memang benar seperti yang di katakan Junsu bahwa mereka sangat dekat. Terlihat seperti ayah dan anak bukan?

"Hmm baunya harum sekali Hyung,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu mematikan kompor lalu mengambil sebuah mangkok kecil, mengisinya sedikit dengan Galbi lalu membawanya ke tempat dua orang itu.

"Cobalah," katanya sambil meniup-niup daging itu lalu menyuapkannya pada Junsu.

"Bagaimana?"

Junsu mengangguk "Mashitaaa… Yunho Hyung cobalah, ini lebih enak dari buatan Ajhuma,"

Yunho menatap canggung. Begitu juga Jaejoong. "Co-cobalah Yun," katanya gugup sambil menyuapkan daging itu pada Yunho.

Yunho memakannya lalu terdiam sejenak. Melupakan pemikiran tentang racun yang kemungkinan akan dimasukkan Jaejoong ke dalamnya. Dan Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menatapnya cemas.

"Ini sangat pas Jae… Bahkan punya Eomma tidak seperti ini rasanya…" gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kau yang terbaik Hyung, cobalah," saut Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mencicipinya "Setidaknya aku tidak memasukkan garam terlalu banyak,"

"Aku jadi lapaaar…"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mandi dulu! Jja, akan Hyung siapkan makan malamnya,"

"Su-ie ya, ayo mandi dengan Hyung," kata Yunho sambil menggendong Junsu.

Well, untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada teriakan saling memaki malam ini. seperti keluarga yang bahagia bukan? Akankah hal ini bisa bertahan?

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because I Like…**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Kau serius?" seorang namja tampan yang dahi lebarnya tertutup model rambut kerennya tengah menatap temannya itu tidak percaya.

"Itu sudah lama sekali Yoochun ah,"

"Bukankah kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"Mungkin dulu ya… Saat dia pergi meninggalkanku untuk mengejar impiannya, aku berharap dia kembali. Tapi semakin lama, aku sadar, itu adalah pilihannya dan aku tidak berhak untuk menahannya,"

"Tapi sekarang dia akan kembali yunho,"

"Aku sudah menganggapnya masa lalu Yoochun. Kalau dia ingin kembali, itu sudah tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Alis Yoochun terangkat sebelah "Apa kau yakin?"

Yunho terdiam. Beberapa minggu ini menjadi hari yang rumit untuknya. Sejak Eommanya… Sejak Eommanya memaksanya untuk menikahi seorang laki-laki. Ia tidak yakin dengan hatinya. Sebagian ia masih mengharapkan gadis itu. tapi ditolaknya.

"Dia sudah pernah meninggalkanku. Dan aku tidak bisa menjamin suatu saat, dia akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku,"

Yoochun menghela nafas kemudian meminum colanya "Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Dengan cepat kepala Yunho berputar ke arah yoochun yang duduk tenang di sofa. Bukan seseorang yang disukai tapi seorang istri_bukan, err… seseorang yang sudah dinikahinya. Meskipun sebenarnya Jaejoong akan sangat gembira mendengar hal ini, jika saja yunho memutuskan untuk kembali pada gadis itu.

"Dan sekarang kau melamun…" Yoochun tersenyum sipul melihatnya.

Yunho memalingkan lagi wajahnya, menatap tumpukan dokumen di depannya "Aku tidak tau Yoochun ah…"

"Well, kita lihat saja nanti," Yoochun beranjak dari duduknya "Aku pergi dulu, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan,"

"Yoochun ah…" panggil Yunho saat laki-laki itu baru saja melangkah pergi "Jangan memberitahuku apapun tentangnya lagi, dia sudah bukan urusanku…"

Yoochun tersenyum "Baiklah…"

Yunho kembali melamun saat pintu sudah tertutup. Di ruang yang hanya ada dirinya itu, ia bisa mengeluarkan raut wajah sendunya. Sebenarnya ia masih menginginkan gadis itu lagi. tapi tinggal bersama Jaejoong, perlahan sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa melupakannya. Jaejoong seperti hiburan sendiri untuknya. Namja itu sangat senang berteriak-teriak. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya tersenyum saat mengingat wajah marah Jaejoong karena ulah Eomma-Eomma mereka.

'EOMMA TIDAK AKAN MERESTUI PEREMPUAN MANAPUN!'

Yunho tersentak ketika suara itu melintas begitu saja dalam otaknya. Demi tuhan, tidak mungkin dia menjadi perjaka tua dan hidup bersama Jaejoong selamanya. Well, selama eomma mereka hidup. Astaga… Dibenturkan kepalanya ke meja kantornya. Apa baru saja dia mendo'akan eommanya agar cepat meninggal? Tuhaan… Sial sekali nasibnya?

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Oppa… Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, kemana saja kau?"

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung "Kita tidak bertemu baru tiga hari Hyo Joo ssi,"

"Tapi rasanya lama sekali…" rajuk gadis itu yang membuat Jaejoong langsung memutar bola matanya.

"Yoo! Jaejoong ah, kau di sini, masukklah!" sapa temannya Park Hyun Sik yang baru saja datang.

"Aku pergi dulu Hyo Joo ssi," kata Jaejoong kemudian langsung mengikuti Hyun Sik untuk masuk ke dalam studio.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Apa tidak ada proyek lagi Hyung? Aku bosan di rumah,"

"Tidak ada proyek besar, semua rekaman sudah dilakukan. Tapi, coba kau dengarkan ini!" laki-laki itu mengulurkan sebuah kaset CD.

"BOA?"

"Mm, Agency memintaku untuk merubah arasemen lagu pertamanya. Kabarnya lagu itu akan dinyanyikan oleh pendatang baru, trinee mereka, Go Ahra."

Jaejoong menatap cover CD itu "Berapa lama?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, mungkin sebulan lagi. Gadis itu masih pulang dari Eropa seminggu lagi. Mungkin dalam satu atau dua minggu ini dia akan datang. Tapi masih banyak persiapan yang harus di lakukannya,"

"Baiklah, akan kukerjakan,"

"Aku tau kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam seminggu, kau hanya tinggal merubahnya, bukan membuat. Ada banyak waktu untukmu bersantai,"

Jaejoong tersenyum masam. Justru saat ini ia sedang membutuhkan banyak pekerjaan. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari nasib sial yang dideritanya.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu hyung," pamitnya lalu beranjak pergi ke toilet.

Ia hanya mencuci tangan di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, benar-benar membosankan. Apalagi beberapa minggu ini pikirannya mendadak serba tidak tenang. Ia masih saja ragu pada sikap Yunho. Laki-laki itu terlalu tenang, Jaejoong tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam isi kepalanya. Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia bukan seorang gay. Tapi sikap Yunho yang tenang-tenang saja, malah membuat Jaejoong was-was. Ia tidak bisa tidak gugup saat Yunho berbicara kepadanya. Atau saat mereka tidur. Jaejoong tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Apakah ia harus selamanya tinggal dengan Yunho? Dia harus secepatnya jatuh cinta dan menemukan gadis idealnya. Tapi semua gadis yang dikenalnya selalu saja bertingkah centil dan menyebalkan.

"Oh, Hyung. Kau di sini?"

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan lalu menoleh ke arah pintu. changmin berjalan santai menghampirinya. Mengambil washtafel tepat di sebelah jaejoong lalu mencuci tangannya.

"Kau ada pemotretan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin menggeleng, "Aku ada syuting untuk music vidio,"

"Oh…"

"Hyung, kau memakai cincin nikah?"

"Mwo?"

"Itu, kau memakai cincin nikah?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap jari Jaejoong.

"Aiish kenapa aku masih memakainya!" tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang menatap aneh, Jaejoong mencoba melepas cincin itu.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan ketika cincin itu tidak bisa lepas dari jarinya. Laki-laki itu mengambil sabun mencoba melepasnya tapi tidak berhasil.

"Changmin ah, bantu aku melepasnya!" Jaejoong mengulurkan jarinya meminta bantuan pada Changmin.

Meskipun tidak mengerti, Changmin membantu juga. Namja itu menarik erat-erat cincin di jari Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong menarik jarinya ke arah berlawanan.

"Aaaaaakhh…" teriaknya saat cincin itu menyangkut di buku jarinya "Aaaaa…. Aaaaakh…"

"Iissh… ini sulit sekali Hyung!"

"Aaaaakh…"

BRAAAK…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang sambil menatap aneh.

"Oh, Sunbae nim. Aku hanya membantu Jae Hyung untuk melepas cincin nikahnya,"

"Cincin nikah?" tanya Park Ji Young.

Seketika Jaejoong mendelik pada Changmin. Padahal tadi ia sudah menyembunyikan jari-jarinya itu ke belakang tubuh.

"A-aniyo… Bukan cincin nikah! Lagipula kapan aku menikah?" bantah Jaejoong sambil tertawa sumbang "Kemarin Eomma memberikan cincin ini kepadaku, aku lupa tidak melepasnya. Tapi ternyata sangat sulit dilepas,"

"Untuk apa Ajhuma memberimu cincin Hyung?"

"Sedikit aneh…"

Jaejoong langsung tergagap menatap dua orang di depannya itu "Eomma bilang… Dia bilang… Dia bilang ini cincin dari mendiang Halmoni," kilahnya.

"Ooh…" Changmin dan Ji Young hanya ber'ooh' ria.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu,"

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melempar kunci mobilnya di atas meja living room begitu saja. Ia berjalan ke dapur lalu mengambil sebotol susu. Dituangnya susu itu di mangkok Jiji.

"Jiji ya!" panggilnya pada kucing kesayangannya. Dibawanya susu itu ke living room lalu diletakkannya di dekat dinding.

Ia melihat kucing itu berlari mendekat dan langsung menjilati susu di mangkok. Dielus-elusnya punggung kucing itu lalu seketika mendesah keras saat melihat cincin itu masih melingkar di jari manisnya.

Akhirnya ia beranjak dari jongkoknya lalu berjalan menuju kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Masih sore, tidak ada salahnya untuk berendam. Diisinya bathtub hingga tiga per empat lalu menuangkan aroma lavender dan sabun kedalamnya. Setelah membuat air itu dipenuhi busa, ia melepas pakaiannya lalu masuk ke dalam air busa itu.

Dicobanya untuk rileks sambil berusaha melepas cincin itu dari jarinya. Tapi sia-sia, jarinya terasa perih dan memerah karena tergesek cincin yang tidak bisa lepas itu. Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

Yunho memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah saat hari mulai gelap. Ia sedikit heran mendapati rumah dalam keadaan gelap. Kalau tidak salah, dilihatnya mobil Jaejoong tadi. Bukankah itu artinya dia ada di rumah?

Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menyalakan semua ruangan. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sofa kamar lalu melepas jas dan dasinya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal semua juga lengket. Ia ingin segera mandi, makan, lalu tidur.

Dibukanya kamar mandi lalu langsung melepas satu per satu pakaiannya. Dinyalakannya shower dan merasakan air hangat mengaliri tubuhnya. Sangat nyaman, lalu ia mematikan shower dan berbalik mengambil sebotol sabun. Saat itulah disadarinya ia tidak sendiri di kamar mandi itu. tubuhnya langsung membeku begitu melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Sosok rupawan itu masih memejamkan matanya.

Botol sabun besar yang dipegang Yunho langsung meluncur jatuh berdebum diatas rak kaca, membuat botol-botol lain yang ada di situ menjadi berantakan dan beberapa jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara gaduh.

Sontak, namja cantik itu membuka matanya dan menoleh. Matanya melebar begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Dengan panik Yunho mencari handuk yang sialnya lupa dia bawa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Jaejoong keras.

"TUTUP MATAMU PABO!" balas yunho.

Jaejoong langsung menutup mukanya dengan tangan tanpa menyadari dia sedang berendam di air yang berbusa, yang artinya mengandung sabun.

"ADUH PERIIIH!" teriaknya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Yunho yang sedang panik, menjadi kacau. Ia langsung menyambar gagang shower lalu menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jangan di kucek, lepaskan tanganmu!"

Seolah perintah, Jaejoong mematuhinya. Laki-laki itu memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sambil meringis. Yunho menyibak poni Jaejoong lalu menyemprotkan air shower ke wajah laki-laki itu. diusapnya pelan-pelan mata laki-laki itu dengan jempolnya.

"Buka pelan-pelan,"

Jaejoong membuka mata doenya pelan-pelan sambil mengerjap.

"Masih perih?"

Laki-laki itu mengerjap-ngerjap lagi lalu menggeleng pelan. Yunho menghela nafas lega. Mereka saling bertatapan, tapi perlahan kemudian tersadar… Mereka masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA….."

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Sejak kejadian itu, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho. Dia juga tidak berbicara apapun. Hal itu benar-benar memalukan. Mengingat mereka sama-sama namja dan sama-sama normal, ia berfikir mungkin saja sikap mereka saat itu sangat berlebihan.

"Kenapa aku harus berteriak seperti Yeoja?" keluh Jaejoong sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya.

Kejadian itu selalu saja membuat kosentrasinya bubar. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Dimatikannya komputer lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dilihatnya Jiji kucing kesayangannya sedang berlari dari dapur ke balik sofa besar di living room.

"Yaa Jiji ya!" panggilnya sambil berlari akan mengambil kucing itu. Tapi Jiji malah berlari hingga Jaejoong harus mengejarnya "Yaa, Jiji ya! Kenapa kau lari huh?"

Diikutinya kucing itu hingga masuk ke ruang olah raga, lalu mengambilnya saat Jiji terperangkap di sudut antara dinding dan kardus-kardus. Jaejoong menggendongnya ke living room. Laki-laki itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa masih memegangi Jiji. Meletakkan kucing itu diatas dadanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Jiji ya?" gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil memainkan bulu Jiji. Tiba-tiba saja Jiji memberontak lalu terlepas dari pegangan Jaejoong dan berlari pergi.

"YAA, kenapa kau lari? Jiji ya! Hei man!" Jaejoong beranjak dari tidurnya mengejar kucing itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya saat hari sudah siang. Ini hari minggu dan dia merasa lega bisa bangun sesiang ini. tempat di sebelahnya sudah kosong. Ia langsung turun lalu mencuci muka. Masih mengenakan piama, dia keluar dari kamar. Didengarnya suara ribut Jaejoong yang memanggil Jiji. Laki laki itu berhenti di ujung tangga dan melihat Jaejoong sibuk berlari kesana kemari mengejar kucing itu. (sumpah saya gemes waktu ngelihat mommy ngejar-ngejar jiji, thanks tante L buat vidionya)

Tanpa sadar Yunho tertawa kecil melihatnya. Jaejoong benar-benar seperti bocah yang tidak mau melepaskan mainannya. Hingga kedua makhluk itu (Jaejoong dan Jiji) masuk ke dalam dapur, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga, menyusul mereka ke dapur.

"Yaa, Jiji ya, kenapa kau masuk ke situ?" tanya Jaejoong sambil berjongkok di depan sebuah lemari dapur bawah "Kalau kau tidak keluar aku akan menguncimu di dalam!" ancam laki-laki itu.

Yunho bersandar di ambang pintu. Ingin tau apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar akan mengurungmu. Satu… dua… tiga…" Jaejoong menutup lemari bawah itu lalu beranjak dari jongkoknya. Ia mencuci tangan di washtafel.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri lemari itu lalu membukanya, mengambil jiji dan menggendongnya.

"Yaa_" baru saja Jaejoong akan potes tapi saat Yunho menoleh menatapnya, laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya lagi berpura-pura masih mencuci tangan.

Yunho ingin sekali tertawa. Baginya hal itu sangat lucu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau masih memakai cincin itu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerjap kaget "Oh? Eh, i-ini… Aku sudah mencoba untuk melepasnya, tapi tidak bisa,"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Jariku bahkan sampai memerah dan perih karena mencoba melepasnya! Lagipula siapa yang mau memakai cincin seperti ini!" gerutu Jaejoong sebal.

Yunho tidak menjawab lagi. Laki-laki itu hanya membawa Jiji dan duduk di kursi makan "Aku lapar Jae, bisa kau memasak sesuatu?"

"Bukankah kau takut aku akan meracunimu?"

"Itu sebabnya aku di sini! Aku akan melihatmu memasak!"

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup. Aiish… kenapa dia jadi gugup seperti ini saat Yunho menatapnya?

"Aku menyukai masakanmu…"

DEG

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya cepat ke arah Yunho. Tapi laki-laki itu asyik bermain dengan Jiji. Apa maksud kata-katanya dan kenapa jantungnya jadi berdetak cepat seperti ini? Astaga… Sepertinya kau mulai tidak waras Kim Jaejoong!

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Jaejoong tercenung melihat daftar laporan di kartu ATMnya. Beberapa kali Yunho mengirimkan uang ke rekeningnya. Ia mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho melakukan hal itu? tapi kemudian ia berfikir mungkin saja karena selama ini yang membeli bahan-bahan untuk keperluan mereka adalah dirinya. Laki-laki itu tidak ingin membuat beban karenanya dia mengirim uang ke rekening Jaejoong. Jadi jika nanti mereka bertengkar dan Jaejoong menuntutnya, dia bisa mengelak karena telah memenuhi tanggungannya secara lebih. Apa benar karena hal itu?

kemudian ia juga ingat kalau Appanya juga selalu mengirim uang belanja ke rekening Eommanya. Kalau dilihat dari sisi ini, Yunho seperti seorang suami yang memberi uang belanja kepada istrinya.

PLAK

Jaejoong menampar kedua pipinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Kenapa ia berfikir kalau Yunho adalah suaminya? Lalu dia apa? Istrinya? What the hell, dia itu namja, NAMJA! Dan tidak akan sudi disebut sebagai 'istri'!

Tapi tidak disangkalnya kalau Yunho memang sangat manly. Laki-laki itu terlihat selalu tenang. Selalu berfikir matang dan dapat mengambil keputusan dengan cepat. Terlebih dari itu… Tubuh Yunho sangat wangi. Bahkan wangi itu sampai menempel di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya juga sangat bagus. Tiba-tiba saja kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di kamar mandi terlintas lagi dalam benaknya.

PLAKPLAKPLAK

"Kim Jaejoong paboya!" runtuknya sambil menampar pipinya sendiri berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

Yunho termenung di meja kerjanya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu memikirkan hal itu? sepertinya dia sudah mulai tidak waras. Well, sebulan lebih ia tinggal dengan Jaejoong. Dan sekarang, ia mulai terus memikirkan laki-laki itu. Jika Yunho harus jujur, ia sangat menyukai sikap dan kepribadian Jaejoong yang selalu rapi dan memperhatikan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Selama tinggal dengan Yunho laki-laki itu yang membeli bahan-bahan makanan, juga memanggil pembantu untuk membersihkan dan mencuci kalau dia tidak sempat melakukannya. Terkadang, Yunho diam-diam mengirimkan uang ke rekening Jaejoong tanpa diketahui laki-laki itu. Tentu saja ia harus bertanya kepada Eomma Kim tentang nomor itu karena Jaejoong tidak akan menjawab bila ia bertanya langsung.

Yunho menyukai masakan Jaejoong. Ia suka melihat laki-laki itu saat sedang memasak. Wajah seriusnya yang menatap penggorengan juga jemari lincahnya yang terampil menggunakan pisau. Rasanya sangat berbeda saat melihat Eommanya memasak. Ia juga menyukai senyum dan tawa laki-laki itu.

Masih dingatnya tadi pagi saat ia akan berangkat ke kantor. Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang tertawa renyah dengan Jiji. Dan hingga sekarang tawa itu sulit dilupakannya. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong tertawa renyah. Dan baru disadarinya tawa laki-laki itu sangat manis. Gigi taring sebelah kanan Jaejoong yang runcing membuat senyum itu semakin manis (ini sih menurut gw ==").

"Yoo! Yunho!" seorang namja memasuki ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu. dia langsung menghempaskan tubuh di sofa. Tapi keningnya mengerut saat tidak ada respon dari orang yang disapanya "YAA! Jung Yunho!"

Barulah saat itu Yunho mengerjap kaget menatapnya "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Yoochun mendengus "Kau melamun lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku melamun?"

Laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya malas "Kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang?"

"Kau tidak ada jadwal?"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan "Aku mengambil wamil lebih awal, karena itu managerku mengosongkan semua jadwalku sejak minggu kemarin. Aku sedikit bebas hari ini, tapi nanti sore aku ada pemotretan majalah,"

"Baiklah, kita makan siang!" kata Yunho sambil menutup map-map dihadapannya "Lagipula ada yang ingin ku beri tahu kepadamu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Kita bicara sambil makan!" jawab Yunho sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah…"

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan menyusuri koridor perusahaan Yunho yang bergerak di bidang penjualan alat music. Di perusahaan ini juga ada studio milik Yunho, karena itu Yoochun temannya yang berprofesi sebagai aktor dan penyanyi, sering berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Mereka sudah sampai di lobi ketika suara seseorang, menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Yunho Oppa!"

Kedua laki-laki itu berbalik dan terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka lalu memeluk yunho dengan kuat "Aku merindukanmu…"

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I Like…**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****5**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho oppa… Aku merindukanmu…"

Yunho terpaku. Tubuhnya terasa beku. Suara itu masih sama seperti yang dulu.

"Maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu…"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya "Ka-kapan kau tiba?" tanyanya terbata.

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu dan aku langsung kemari menemuimu," gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ehem!" Yoochun berdehem pelan. mencoba menarik perhatian kedua orang itu agar sadar bahwa ada dirinya di sana.

"Oh Yoochun ah, lama tidak bertemu denganmu,"

Yoochun tersenyum tipis. Matanya melirik yunho "Well, kurasa aku harus pergi yunho ah… Kapan-kapan kita makan siang bersama,"

"Kau akan makan siang Oppa? bagaimana kalau kutemani? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu,"

Yunho masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Kenapa tuhan mempertemukannya dengan cara seperti ini? Tanpa persiapan apapun. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada gadis ini?

"Aku pergi dulu yunho!" Yoochun menepuk bahu yunho pelan lalu melambaikan tangan ringan pada gadis itu.

"Oppa… Kau jadi makan atau tidak?" senyum gadis itu.

Yunho tersenyum canggung "N-ne…"

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengunyah bisteaknya dengan lambat. Jujur saja, nafsu makannya hilang saat ini. Ia masih diam saja sementara gadis itu berceloteh tentang Eropa, dan semua tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang sedang makan bersama keluarganya. Di topi merah yang dipakai anak itu ada gambar gajah yang langsung mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Kim Jaejoong, namja yang begitu cerewet terhadapnya menyukai hewan satu itu. Gajah! Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ya… Kim Jaejoong memang diluar dugaan. Siapa sangka dibalik kata-katanya yang kasar pada Yunho, ia memiliki sisi lembut seperti yang dilakukannya pada junsu. Siapa sangka namja itu bisa memasak makanan favoritenya tanpa kesulitan. Siapa sangka namja itu terlihat begitu indah dengan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak berubah Oppa…"

DEG

Yunho tersentak menatap gadis yang duduk di depannya sambil menopangkan dagu di kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut di atas meja. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"Kau masih sama seperti yang dulu…" sambung gadis itu "Kau masih menyukai anak-anak seperti dulu. Dan kau juga masih terlihat tenang yang terkesan dingin dan acuh,"

"Ahra ya…" erang Yunho kecil.

Ahra tertawa kecil "Kau tau Oppa, sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di Eropa orang yang selalu kupikirkan adalah kau! Tapi aku tidak berani menghubungimu…" nada suara itu berubah menjadi sendu "Kau tau, aku terlalu bergantung kepadamu… Terlalu menginginkanmu dan jika aku menghubungimu sekali saja, aku takut saat itu juga aku akan pulang ke Korea untukmu…"

Tubuh Yunho menegang mendengarnya "Bukankah kau bilang sudah jenuh kepadaku?"

Ahra tersenyum pahit "Itu karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka… Aku tidak bisa mengikatmu di sisiku sementara aku pergi jauh… Bukankah itu terlalu egois?" gadis itu berbisik pelan.

Oh dear…

Yunho terpaku menatap gadis itu.

"Selama dua tahun ini aku menahan diri Oppa… Kau tidak tau betapa inginnya aku kembali untuk bertemu lagi denganmu. Untuk memastikan apakah kau masih mengingatku atau sudah melupakanku…"

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang.

"Oppa… Melihat jarimu yang masih kosong, apa boleh aku berharap kembali?"

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa tercenung tanpa dapat menjawab. Tawa Jaejoong seolah mengisi seluruh otaknya, membuatnya kacau seketika. Seharusnya dengan mudah ia bisa menjawab. Bukankah ini hal yang sangat bagus untuk terlepas dari pernikahan sesama jenis itu?

"Atau… Kau sudah punya wanita lain yang kau cintai?" tanya Ahra lagi. Pandangan gadis itu meredup "Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah melupakanmu Oppa… Bisakah kau memaafkanku? Dan… dan… memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk memilihmu jika suatu saat nanti terjadi sesuatu dalam hidupku,"

Yunho tercenung… Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Gadis itu meminta kesempatan kedua darinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu memilih yunho suatu saat nanti. Seharusnya yunho bahagia. Ahra sudah kembali kepadanya. Gadis itu masih sama seperti yang dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Jadi apa yang membuatnya ragu? Atau… mungkinkah hatinya yang mulai berubah?

**.**

**.**

Yoochun menatap ruangan itu sambil menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit. Ruangan remang-remang yang penuh cahaya warna-warni dari bola lampu yang berputar di atas itu terlihat kontras dengan music yang berdentum keras memekakkan telinga. Namja itu mencoba melintasi manusia-manusia yang tengah bergoyang mengikuti musik dari sang DJ.

Akhirnya, dilihatnya seseorang di sudut ruangan. Sedang duduk di atas kursi bar sambil meminum soju langsung dari botolnya. Yoochun mendesah pelan. tiga puluh menit yang lalu, sang bartender menghubungi nomornya menggunakan ponsel yunho, memintanya untuk menjemput si pemilik yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Yunho ah," panggilnya ketika sudah tiba di tempat laki-laki itu.

"Mmm… Yoochun… kau mau minum?" tanyanya dengan nada melantur.

"Ayo kita pulang,"

"Sebentar lagi…"

Yoochun merebut botol yang dipegang Yunho, ia menarik tubuh Yunho dari kursi. Laki-laki itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dengan mata sudah terpejam. Diseretnya Yunho keluar dari tempat itu. Ia tau pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena Yunho sangat jarang sekali minum.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Yoochun sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Yunho. Ditekannya bell berkali-kali hingga seorang Ajhuma membukakan pintu.

"Ajhuma, bisa kau tolong aku membawa Yunho,"

"Aigoo… Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" gumam Ajhuma itu sambil mengambil lengan sebelah Yunho.

"Siapa Ajhuma?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Tuan Muda Nyonya, dia mabuk,"

"Anyeong Jung Ajhuma," sapa Yoochun.

"YAA Yoochun! Kenapa kau membawanya kemari? Ini bukan rumahnya!"

"Mwo?" kening Yoochun berkerut bingung.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri mereka lalu menyeret Yoochun dan Yunho yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar rumah.

"Antarkan dia ke alamat bla bla bla…"

BLAM

Pintu ditutup keras.

Yoochun mengerjapkan mata sebelum akhirnya mendesah keras. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengan temannya ini? Bahkan Ibunya pun sekarang tidak mau menerimanya? Astaga… Apakah temannya itu diusir dari rumahnya sendiri? Dengan terpaksa, Yoochun mengantarkan Yunho ke alamat yang disebut oleh Jung Ajhuma tadi.

Yoochun tidak sempat berfikir itu rumah siapa, begitu sampai ia langsung menekan tombol pintu hingga akhirnya seorang laki-laki membukakan pintu. Namja itu tampak sedikit kaget melihatnya bersama Yunho.

"Jung Ajhuma menyuruhku membawanya ke sini, bisa kau bantu aku membawanya masuk?"

Tidak berkata apa-apa laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk lalu meraih lengan Yunho yang bebas dan membantu Yoochun membawanya masuk. Yoochun hanya diam saja ketika laki-laki itu menuntunnya menuju kamar lantai atas. Hingga akhirnya mereka menjatuhkan tubuh Yunho di atas ranjang itu.

"Aku baru melihatmu, apa kau saudaranya Yunho?"

Namja itu sedikit tersentak, ia menatap gugup "Y-ye…" jawabnya.

"Aneh, Yunho tidak pernah memberitahuku tentangmu… Ah, kenalkan Park Yoochun imnida, teman Yunho,"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya "Kim…Kim Jaejoong imnida,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. kuserahkan dia kepadamu,"

"Ne, kamsahamnida…" ucapnya sopan.

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Yoochun pergi meninggalkan yunho di rumah itu. mungkin besok ia bisa menelepon Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas melihat sesorang yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu. ini pertama kalinya dilihatnya Yunho dalam keadaan mabuk. Biasanya laki-laki itu tampak selalu tenang. Tidak biasanya… Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

"Jae…"

Jaejoong tertegun saat Yunho menggumamkan namanya. Niatnya untuk tidak memperdulikan laki-laki itu menjadi luntur. Perlahan ia mendekati Yunho lalu melepaskan sepatunya. Lalu ia juga melepaskan jas Yunho, tapi laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja bangun dan muntah di lantai. Jaejoong membiarkannya dan hanya memijat-mijat tengkuk serta bahu Yunho. Setelah itu, ia mengambil air hangat sambil membersihkan wajah dan mulut Yunho. Tangannya sedikit ragu saat akan membuka kemeja laki-laki itu.

"Aiiish… Ada apa denganku? Bukankah dia sama-sama namja?" runtuknya pelan lalu melepas kemeja laki-laki itu.

Diusapnya tubuh itu dengan air hangat lalu dipakaikannya sebuah kaos longgar pada tubuh Yunho. Terakhir, ia membersihkan muntahan di lantai. Mengepelnya hingga bersih lalu mencuci tangannya sendiri.

Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri masuk ke dalam selimut lalu tidur.

**.**

**.**

Namja cantik itu mengerjapkan mata besarnya pelan. Ia merasa masih ingin tidur lagi saat sesuatu yang aneh membuatnya membuka mata. Ia merasa hangat sekaligus merasakan nafas seseorang di punggungnya. Seketika ia tersentak saat menyadari lengan seseorang sedang memeluknya. Jaejoong menyingkap selimutnya sambil meloncat turun.

Baru saja ia ingin membentak seseorang yang telah lancang memeluknya, tapi kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan begitu melihat orang itu. Yunho bukannya bangun malah menarik selimut lebih rapat sambil menggigil. Bibirnya mengerang lirih.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mendekati laki-laki itu. disentuhnya pipi Yunho dan seketika terbelak "Panas sekali…"

"Jae…" Yunho mengigau lagi.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki itu dengan selimut. Ia mengambil seember air kemudian mengompresnya. Diteleponnya dokter keluarganya untuk memeriksa keadaan Yunho. Sambil menunggu dokter, ia memasak bubur untuk Yunho.

Ponsel itu tiba-tiba saja berbunyi saat Jaejoong mengganti kompres Yunho. Ia melihat nama Dongho di layarnya. Beberapa saat ia hanya menatap ponsel itu dengan ragu. Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Pikirannya masih berkecamuk hingga bunyi ponsel itu mati sendiri. Tapi sedetik kemudian berbunyi lagi. Sepertinya memang hal yang penting. Diambilnya benda itu lalu dijawabnya.

"Yeoboseo?" sapanya ragu.

"Sangjangnim, kenapa anda belum tiba? Hari ini ketua opera pertunjukan musik akan tiba untuk melihat alat-alat musik kita,"

"Mianhaeyo… Aku Kim Jaejoong,"

Terdengar sunyi di seberang "Bukankah ini nomor ponsel Jung Yunho ssi?" tanya orang di sana lambat-lambat.

"Benar, dia sedang sakit saat ini. Kau siapa?"

"Aku sekretarisnya,"

"Baiklah dongho ssi, beritahu wakil direktur atau manager pemasaran untuk menanganinya. Hari ini Yunho tidak bisa ke kantor. Tunda semua jadwalnya, jika tida bisa, berikan kepada orang yang bisa menanganinya,"

"Ba-baiklah…"

Jaejoong menghela nafas ketika sambungan itu terputus. Diletakkannya lagi ponsel itu di meja lalu mengganti kompres Yunho. Sejenak dipandangnya wajah yang sedikit pucat itu. Deru nafasnya terdengar berat.

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerjapkan mata perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan perutnya perih. Ia merasa kedinginan padahal selimut itu membungkus rapat tubuhnya. Ia mengenali kamar itu, kamarnya dengan Jaejoong. Berarti ia ada di rumah saat ini. Baru ia menoleh ke samping, didapatinya seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersila di lantai dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas ranjang.

Yunho tercenung melihatnya. Ia mulai merasakan keningnya basah. Tangannya terjulur ke atas menyentuh sesuatu yang menempel di sana. Kain kompres. Baiklah, kesimpulannya hanya ada satu. Dia sakit. Pikirannya mengingat lagi lagi apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Ahra datang… Dan dia minum-minum di club. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

Pandangan Yunho kembali lagi ke namja cantik itu. Ia tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Yunho terjulur, mengelus pipi halus itu.

"Eung~" namja cantik itu bergerak pelan.

Yunho menarik tangannya dengan cepat sebelum namja itu membuka matanya.

"Yun… Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya begitu membuka mata.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Tadi malam temanmu Yoochun mengantarmu kemari dalam keadaan mabuk,"

Kening Yunho sedikit berkerut. Yoochun? Mengantar kemari? Bagaimana dia bisa tau rumah ini?

"Tadi pagi kau menggigil. Aku memanggil dokter, dia bilang kau demam, penyakit maghmu juga kambuh. Semalam pasti kau tidak makan dan hanya minum soju. Itu tidak baik untuk lambungmu," jelas Jaejoong sambil mengganti kompres di kening Yunho "Tunggu sebentar,"

Yunho hanya bisa menatap laki-laki itu menghilang keluar kamar. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali lagi dengan membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air.

"Kau harus makan, lambungmu sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik sekarang. Lagipula sudah tau mempunyai penyakit magh kenapa tidak makan malam? Malah minum soju sampai mabuk,"

"Aku makan malam," sanggah Yunho.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau hanya memuntahkan soju saja semalam, tidak ada makanan apapun," balas Jaejoong sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur hangat itu.

"Aku muntah?"

"Ya, itu pasti karena kondisi lambungmu yang tidak baik," setelah meniup beberapa kali, disodorkannya bubur itu ke mulut Yunho "buka mulutmu!"

Yunho hanya diam menatap Jaejoong. Ia merasakan debaran halus di dadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang Jaejoong mengomelinya.

"YAA kubilang buka mulutmu! Kenapa hanya diam dan menatapku terus? Tenang saja, tidak ada racun!"

Tawa Yunho pecah meskipun terdengar lemah, laki-laki itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aiish… Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Yunho tersenyum pelan sambil menggeleng, membuat Jaejoong tertegun. Senyum pertama untuknya dari seorang Jung Yunho. Kemudian laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya dan Jaejoong menyuapkannya dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Mulutku kering Jae…" gumam Yunho dengan suara serak.

Jaejoong mengambil segelas air hangat di meja lalu menyuapkannya dengan sendok makan pelan-pelan. Setelah itu dilanjutkannya menyuapi buburnya.

"Tadi sekretarismu menelepone. Maaf aku lancang mengangkatnya, siapa tau itu penting. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya untuk menunda semua jadwalmu atau memberikannya kepada orang yang bisa menanganinya. Setelah makan kau tidur saja lagi. tidak usah memikirkan kantor dulu,"

"Cerewet sekali…" gumam Yunho.

Namja itu membulatkan matanya "YAA aku sudah payah merawatmu dan kau mengataiku cerewet?"

Yunho tertawa kecil "Baiklah baiklah… Jangan berteriak-berteriak seperti itu, kau membuat Jiji kabur,"

Jaejoong mendengus pelan sambil mengaduk bubur dalam mangkok itu. Ia mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Yunho tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang," kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya "Tapi ini masih banyak,kau makan sedikit sekali,"

Yunho menggeleng pelan "Sudah cukup,"

"Baiklah, nanti kau harus makan lagi. Sekarang kau harus minum obat lalu tidur, aku akan mencuci. Kau bisa meneleponku jika butuh sesuatu. Jangan mencoba berteriak karena aku tidak akan mendengar suara lemahmu itu,"

"Tunggu sampai aku sembuh dan aku akan berteriak hingga telingamu tuli," dengus Yunho.

"Penutup telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik, silahkan berteriak sepuasmu," balas Jaejoong sambil membantu Yunho duduk untuk meminum obatnya. Kemudian ia membantu yunho tidur lagi sambil membenarkan selimutnya.

Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya saat Jaejoong menempelkan kain kompres di dahinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana menjadi sunyi. Yunho membuka matanya lagi. Ia terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisi laki-laki itu? sebelumnya ia fikir hidupnya akan kacau jika bersama laki-laki itu. Tidak akan ada yang membuatkannya makanan, oke itu bisa diatasi dengan membeli makan di luar. Tidak ada yang mengurus baju-bajunya, well ternyata jaejoong bisa mencuci dan memanggil pembantu untuknya karena dia tidak mau mencucikan milik Yunho. Tapi setidaknya ia masih mengurusinya dengan memanggil pembantu. Ia juga tidak membiarkan rumah ini kotor dan selalu membersihkannya. Mengganti semua barang-barang yang habis dengan yang baru. Bahkan ketika ia sakit saat ini, laki-laki itu mampu merawatnya dengan baik.

Dan sekarang, sosoknya mulai selalu mengisi pikiran Yunho. Oh dear… Apa dia sudah menyukai laki-laki itu? Apa dia sudah tidak normal sekarang?

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Ini sudah akan memasuki musim dingin. Udara terasa begitu dingin. Tengah malam, Yunho menggigil terus meskipun Jaejoong sudah menambah selimut untuknya.

"Suhu badanmu kembali naik," gumam laki-laki itu pelan dengan cemas "Apa aku harus menelepon Eomma? Tapi ini sudah malam…"

"Jae… Dingin…" Yunho terus menerus mengigau.

Jaejoong mencoba menggenggam tangan Yunho. Menggosok-gosoknya agar lebih hangat, tapi itu tidak cukup. Wajah Yunho semakin memucat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat sesuatu. Dulu saat ia demam seperti ini, Eommanya akan terus memeluknya agar merasa hangat.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Badan Yunho sangat panas tapi laki-laki itu terus menggigil. Akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam selimut lalu memeluknya. Didekapnya erat-erat tubuh itu sementara jantungnya meloncat-loncat ingin keluar.

"Kill me now god…" bisiknya lirih saat Yunho menyeruakkan wajahnya ke dalam lekukan leher Jaejoong hingga nafasnya begitu terasa.

Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma wangi dari rambut Yunho. Aroma yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Lengan itu semakin mempererat rangkulannya. Well, Jaejoong merasa gerah. Tubuh Yunho yang panas ditambah selimut tebal dua lapis. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia merasa panas. Lehernya berkeringat. Namun seketika ia terdiam saat merasakan detak jantung teratur seseorang. Perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan seketika jantungnya berdebar keras saat menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia tidur sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. Oh dear… Jaejoong pasti akan membunuhnya kalau tau. Tapi bukankah ia sedang sakit? Jaejoong tidak akan menyalahkannya karena ini bisa saja diluar kesadarannya. Mengingat hal itu, Yunho tersenyum sedikit setan sambil membenamkan kembali wajahnya ke dalam lekukan leher itu. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong hingga dadanya terasa sesak karena jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Ia sedikit heran mendapati pinggang Jaejoong yang sangat ramping. Meskipun keringatnya semakin banyak keluar, tapi Yunho tidak ingin merubah posisinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong mulai bergerak pelan. Ia merasa kepanasan. Matanya mengerjap pelan lalu terbuka sempurna. Ia ingin bergerak tapi sesuatu menghalanginya. Oh yeah, Yunho masih memeluknya. Tapi laki-laki itu sudah tidak menggigil. Badannya juga sudah tidak sepanas semalam meskipun masih sedikit hangat. Pelan-pelan sekali ia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang memeluknya dan turun pelan-pelan juga dari tempat tidur. Jangan sampai Yunho terbangun dan memergokinya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Setelah itu cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kamar.

Yunho membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu tertutup. Bibirnya tersenyum sambil mempererat selimut itu. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma manis yang masih tertinggal. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan lemah diraihnya benda itu di meja laci.

"Yeoboseo…"

"Oppa ini aku…"

"Ahra…?" tanya yunho ragu.

"Ne… Aku mendapat nomormu dari sekretarismu. Kemarin aku ke kantormu, tapi dia bilang kau sedang sakit. Aku ingin ke rumahmu sekarang, apa kau keberatan?"

"A-aniyo… Maksudku aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu ke rumah,"

"Gwenchanae… Lagipula aku ingin bertemu Jung Ajhuma,"

"A-aku tidak ada di rumah sekarang,"

"Kau tidak di rumah? Lalu dimana?"

"I… itu… "

"Kalau begitu bisa kita bertemu?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak "Tunggu aku di café favoritemu jam tujuh malam,"

"Kau… masih ingat tempat itu Oppa?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap.

Lagi Yunho terdiam "Sampai jumpa nanti malam Ahra ya,"

Diputusnya telepone itu sepihak. Yunho bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menghampiri sebuah meja kecil di samping lemari. Dibukanya salah satu laci, diambilnya sebuah cincin. Sejenak ditatapnya cincin itu, lalu dipakainya di jari manis. Cincin nikahnya…

**.**

**Because I Like…  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Yang minta vidionya jeje house, ini linknya www..youtube. watch?v=EY39Lp175_4&feature=channel&list=UL (copas sendiri yah, titiknya diilangin satu)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I Like…**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menghembuskan nafas pelan menatap sebuah café di depannya itu. Sekali lagi ia menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu kuat mengatakan ia harus melakukan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Dari nomor tidak di kenal. Setelah ragu beberapa saat, di jawabnya juga panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"YAA BERUANG JELEK ODIESSEO?"

Seketika dijauhkannya benda itu dari telinganya beberapa saat sebelum menempelkannya lagi di telinga.

"Jae?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Bibir tipis Yunho tertarik membentuk senyum "Waeyo? Bukankah selama ini kau ingin aku menghilang eoh?"

"YAA kau sedang sakit! Apa yang harus kujawab kalo Eommamu bertanya sementara kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya ada sedikit urusan. Tadi aku tidak melihatmu di rumah,"

"Ah, aku ada di ruang kerja tadi…"

"Aku akan cepat pulang, tidak perlu mencemaskanku,"

"Si-siapa yang mencemaskanmu? Aku mencemaskan diriku sendiri! Eomma bisa membunuhku kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu!"

Yunho semakin tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Kenapa laki-laki ini sangat menarik untuk di goda?

"Oh, darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku Jae?"

"Ye?"

"Bagaimana kau tau nomor ponselku?"

"Itu… Itu aku menyuruh Eomma menanyakannya pada Eommamu…"

Alis yunho terangkat "Baiklah… Kalau begitu simpan dengan baik ne? Lain kali kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bertanya lagi. Kututup dulu, aku harus pergi! Ah, jangan lupa buatkan sup ayam gingseng untukku, aku akan segera pulang!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan panggilan itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu turun dari mobil dengan pasti.

Gadis itu sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela saat yunho menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama?"

Dia menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum "Kau mau makan apa Oppa?"

"Aku tidak lapar Ahra ya… Kau saja yang pesan makanan,"

Ahra menggeleng pelan "Makan sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan kau tau?"

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka. Yunho hanya memesan secangkir teh hangat untuknya karena kondisi lambungnya belum stabil.

"Kudengar kemarin kau sakit Oppa, apa pencernaanmu kambuh lagi?" tanya Ahra saat pelayan itu sudah pergi.

Yunho tersenyum "Aku sudah baik-baik saja…"

"Kau yakin?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan. Suasana terasa sunyi hingga pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Yunho.

Ahra menghela nafas pelan "Aku membenci situasi saat kita menjadi canggung seperti ini…"

"Ahra ya… Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu…" nada suara Yunho terdengar serius.

"Apa karena itu kau mengajakku bertemu di sini?"

"Benar,"

"Apa ini tentang hubungan kita?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah… Apa itu?"

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa memberimu kesempatan…"

Gadis itu terdiam. Seolah membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memperoses satu kalimat itu.

"Kenapa?" lirihnya.

"Aku… Aku sudah menikah…" jawab Yunho sambil menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang memakai cincin.

Mata gadis itu melebar "Kau sudah menikah?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Berapa lama?"

"Sebulan lebih,"

Sunyi. Tiba-tiba saja Ahra tertawa "Ini tidak lucu Oppa… April mop sudah lewat,"

"Aku serius Ahra,"

"Kemarin kau tidak memakai cincin apapun jadi jangan bohong kepadaku!"

"Aku memang sengaja tidak memakainya. Karena aku- kami tidak ingin ada yang tau tentang pernikahan ini!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau- kalian tidak ingin orang lain tau?"

"Karena dia… dia… dia adalah seorang pria,"

"MWO?" Ahra membelakkan matanya tidak percaya "Apa kau gila Oppa?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan Jung Ajhuma? Apa kau tidak kasihan terhadapnya? Kau menikahi seorang pria?" desis Ahra tidak percaya.

"Eommalah yang memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya, bahkan dia bersumpah tidak akan menerima perempuan manapun untuk menjadi menantunya,"

Ahra semakin tidak percaya "Kalian bisa bercerai!"

"Eomma tidak akan mengijinkannya,"

Gadis itu terdiam "Baiklah… Jadi saat ini kau sudah menikah. Dan orang itu adalah pria. Kau bilang tadi kalau kau dipaksa, itu artinya sebenarnya kau tidak mencintainya. Kita bisa meminta pada Jung Ajhuma baik-baik Oppa… Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa hidup terikat oleh pernikahan sesama jenis?"

Yunho terdiam sesaat. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap cangkir teh dihadapannya.

"Jawab aku Oppa… Apa dalam hatimu, kau masih menginginkanku? Kau normal bukan?"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ahra "Kau tau Ahra, dulu saat kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku sangat terpuruk. Aku berusaha menerima kepergianmu. Dan aku berhasil. Aku mulai bisa menerimanya dan hidup dengan normal hingga hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Eomma memintaku untuk menikahi seorang pria. Semuanya menjadi kacau. Bagaimana mungkin pria normal sepertiku akan menikahi seorang pria? Tapi semakin lama aku tinggal dengannya, semakin lama aku mengenalnya, aku mulai meragukan hal itu… Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia dapat mengambil alih pikiranku. Dan sekarang aku selalu ingin melihat senyum dan tawanya…" gumam Yunho setengah melamun.

"Jadi, kau… kau gay?" bisik Ahra tidak percaya.

Yunho mengerjap tersadar "Aku tidak tau… Aku tetap merasa jijik saat membayangkan suatu hubungan dengan pria lain. Tapi dengannya… Ahra ya, apa menurutmu aku menderita Jaejoong sexualitas?" gumamnya setengah melamun (lagi).

Ahra menatap tidak percaya sekaligus tidak mengerti. Yunho membicarakan ini seolah-olah sedang bercerita kepada temannya (dalam indonesia, curhat gitu lho).

"Jadi namanya Jaejoong?"

"Kim Jaejoong. Atau mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi Jung Jaejoong…"

"Jadi kau benar-benar menolakku Oppa? Tidakkah kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk merebut hatimu kembali?" tanya Ahra berharap.

"Kau membuat takdirmu sendiri saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku, dan keputusanmu itu sudah merubah takdirku Ahra ya…"

Gadis itu terdiam tanpa menatap Yunho. Jadi seperti inikah yang dirasakan Yunho dulu untuk keputusannya? Terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku harus segera pulang, sampai jumpa," ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan beberapa uang di meja lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Ahra yang masih tercenung di tempatnya.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Yunho, gadis itu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang "Yeoboseo Yoochun ah… Ne, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Dimana Yunho Oppa tinggal saat ini? Kudengar dia pindah dari rumahnya… Aniyo, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan barang miliknya. Jadi apa kau bisa memberitahuku? Ponselnya tidak aktif saat ini… Gomawo,"

**.**

**Because I Like**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

****"Kau yakin akan ke kantor hari ini? Bagaimana perutmu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menuangkan susu dalam gelas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ada meeting penting pagi ini," jawab Yunho.

"Duduklah, habiskan roti isi dan susumu. Kau tidak boleh telat makan,"

"Eum,"

Yunho langsung menyambar roti isi dan susu itu. Memakannya dengan sedikit terburu. Jaejoong melihatnya sedikit aneh lalu ia melihat kemeja Yunho yang masih kosong.

"Dimana dasimu?" tanyanya.

"Shepherthinya akhuh lupfa…" jawabnya dengan mulut penuh.

"YAA telan dulu rotimu! Diamlah di sini, biar kuambilkan!" kata Jaejoong lalu berjalan pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong kembali lagi membawa dasi yang cocok untuk kemeja Yunho. Disodorkannya dasi itu pada Yunho tapi Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan menunjukkan kedua tangannya sedang sibuk memegang roti isi dan gelas susu serta mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah. Jaejoong berdecak pelan sambil membuka leher kemeja Yunho. Memasangkan dasi itu, lalu merapikannya lagi. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Bagaimanapun juga, dari jarak sedekat itu dapat diciumnya wangi tubuh Yunho. Junsu benar, tubuh Yunho sangat wangi.

Yunho hanya menatap jari-jari yang memasangkan dasi itu. Jantungnya berdebar pelan dan berharap Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

Laki-laki itu sedikit mengeryit heran mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Bukankah selama ini laki-laki itu tidak ingin tau tentangnya? "Aku akan ke studio setelah ini," jawab Jaejoong lalu duduk di salah satu kursi setelah memasangkan dasi untuk yunho, meminum susunya.

"Kau pulang malam?"

"Aniyo, hanya sebentar di sana,"

"Hingga siang?"

"Tidak sampai mungkin, setelah jam makan siang aku harus belanja. Kulkas kita sudah hampir kosong,"

"Bisa kau membuatkanku makan siang? Aku masih belum berani makan makanan di luar,"

"Baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu kutunggu kau di kantor nanti siang, aku pergi dulu!" Yunho menghabiskan sisa susunya, meletakkan gelas itu di meja, mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Jaejoong masih meminum susunya dengan lambat saat Yunho berjalan pergi. Namja itu bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Yunho menyuruhnya membuatkan makan siang. Dan menunggunya di kantor nanti. Itu artinya ia harus mengantarkan makanan itu ke tempat Yunho. Yang sangat aneh, kenapa Jaejoong menjawab akan melakukannya? Kenapa ia mau disuruh-suruh Yunho?

BRAAK…

Ditaruhnya gelas itu dengan kasar di meja "Aku bukan pembantunya!" serunya masih dengan tatapan mata menerawang. "Tapi… membuatkan makan siang dan mengantarkannya ke tempat kerja. Bukankah itu seperti yang dilakukan Eomma kepada Appa… Seorang istri… Kepada suaminya… ANDWAEEEEEEEEEE….." teriak Jaejoong sambil menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah datang Jae?"

Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya di kursi putar. Ia baru saja tiba di studio. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada keperluan apapun di tempat ini. Hanya ingin menghilangkan pikirannya dari Yunho yang semakin kemana-mana.

"Aku hanya bosan di rumah Hyung," kilahnya.

"Bagaimana lagu itu?"

"Sedikit lagi sudah selesai," jawab Jaejoong.

"Anyeong haseo,"

Suara seorang gadis memecah keheningan. Mereka berdua memutar kursinya dan mendapati seorang gadis sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, Go Ahra ssi, kau sudah datang rupanya," sapa Hyun Sik sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne, saya datang untuk mengambil rekaman musik milik Boa Eonni,"

"Ah tunggu sebentar," Hyun Sik mencari-cari sebuah CD di antara berkas-berkasnya. Setelah ketemu langsung di berikannya CD itu pada Ahra.

"Gomawo Hyung Nim,"

"Dan… kenalkan, ini orang yang akan mengarasemen lagumu, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya membungkukkan badan sedikit pada Ahra. Ia tidak melihat kilat keterkejutan di mata gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hyun Sik berbunyi. Laki-laki itu memohon diri untuk keluar sebentar. Meninggalkan kedua orang itu di dalam ruangan. Ahra melirik tangan kiri Jaejoong dan seperti dugaannya. Ada sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Eum… Jaejoong ssi, apa… apa kau mengenal Yunho?"

"Ye?" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Kau mengenal Jung Yunho bukan? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Café itu tampak sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya lagu instrumen Endless Love.

"Yunho Oppa sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku,"

Jaejoong mengerjap kaget. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini tau tentangnya dan yunho?

"Maaf, boleh kutau siapa anda?"

"Aku Go Ahra, mantan kekasih Yunho Oppa,"

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Lagipula apa yang harus di katakannya?

"Apa Oppa pernah cerita tentang aku sebelumnya?" tanya gadis itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Bukan salah Yunho tidak menceritakannya. Bukankah mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengurusi urusan masing-masing?

"Dua tahun lalu, aku meninggalkan Yunho Oppa ke Eropa untuk mengejar cita-citaku. Dan sekarang saat aku sudah kembali, Oppa mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia telah dipaksa menikahi seorang pria, dan pria itu adalah kau, Kim Jaejoong. Oppa sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku,"

DEG

Entah kenapa perasaan Jaejoong menjadi tidak enak. Gadis ini pasti orang yang berharga untuk Yunho hingga ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Jaejoong ssi, aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu… Apa… apa kau gay?" bisik Ahra pelan.

"Mwo? Tentu saja bukan!" jawab Jaejoong spontan.

Ahra tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "Aku jadi lega mendengarnya… Kau laki-laki normal, itu artinya kau tidak menyukai Yunho Oppa, benar?"

"Be-benar…" jawab Jaejoong ragu.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat bodoh sudah meninggalkannya dulu. Dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Aku ingin mendapatkan maaf darinya dan merebut hatinya kembali. Aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu. Cukup dengan kau mengatakan bukan gay aku sangat bersyukur. Aku berharap hubungan kami bisa diperbaiki lagi. Jaejoong ssi, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan tertarik kepadanya,"

"Ber-berjanji?"

"Meskipun kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau normal tapi tetap saja hatiku takut. Kalian tinggal bersama, dan sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Jadi berjanjilah kepadaku. Bukankah tidak ada masalah untukmu?"

Jaejoong menatap gelisah "Baiklah…" desahnya kemudian.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi "Gomawo… Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan merebut hati Yunho Oppa lagi. dan kalian bisa terbebas dari pernikahan konyol ini,"

Jaejoong terdiam menatap cangkir capucinonya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak? Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia? Gadis yang dicintai Yunho telah kembali. Tapi mengapa hal itu malah membuat dadanya terasa sesak?

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Aku harap kau menepati janjimu jaejoong ssi, anyeong," pamitnya pada Jaejoong.

Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming saat Ahra pergi meninggalkannya. Tatapannya lurus ke cangkir capucinonya, namun pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Kenapa hal ini tiba-tiba saja membuat semangatnya hilang? Apa mungkin kemarin malam Yunho juga pergi menemui gadis itu?

Bunyi ponsel membuatnya tersentak kaget. Diambilnya benda itu dan menjawab tanpa melihat pemanggilnya.

"Yeoboseo…?" jawabnya lemas.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Mata bulat itu melebar "Yunho?"

"Wae?"

"Ada apa kau menelepon?"

"YAA apa kau lupa? Ini sudah saatnya makan siang dan kau belum datang! Kau ingin aku sakit lagi huh?"

Omelan Yunho membuatnya langsung badmod "Pesan saja diluar! Aku tidak mod!"

Diputusnya telepon itu lalu dimatikannya benda itu. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

**.**

**Because I Like**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Yeoboseo?"

"Oppa… Bisa kita makan malam bersama?"

"Ahra ya, mianhae… Aku dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Lain kali saja…"

Terdengar sunyi di seberang "Baiklah…" jawab gadis itu kemudian.

Yunho memutuskan telepon itu saat mobilnya berbelok kemudian berhenti di depan rumahnya tepat. Ia sangat penasaran apa yang sedang di alami oleh Jaejoong. kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat lemas dan tidak semangat?

Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung disambut oleh Jiji yang sedang bersantai di atas sofa living room. Yunho mendengar suara seseorang di dapur dan langsung menuju tempat itu. dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sedang memasak.

"Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja,"

"Aku membuat Bulgogi, mandilah setelah itu kita makan,"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yunho segera masuk ke kamar dan mandi. Setelah itu mereka makan bersama. Bell pintu berbunyi saat Jaejoong selesai mencuci piring.

"Biar aku yang membuka," kata Yunho yang sedang menggendong Jiji. Dilepasnya kucing itu lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ckreeek…

"Oppa…."

Greeep…

Yunho tersentak kaget saat sepasang lengan memeluk lehernya erat begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Ahra…"

Dan namja yang baru saja keluar dari dapur itu, membulatkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ahra yang sedang memeluk Yunho erat…

**.**

**Because I Like**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Well, di part ini sedikit nyebelin. Lagi galau gara-gara news appa dibilang punya hubungan serius sama park soo jin. Dan beberapa jam kemudian setelah gue baca tu news, emak jeje langsung update twiter galau. Disusul paginya update picture2 dan wow, gw nemu teddy bear di belakangnya pas selca (meskipun kepalanya gak keliatan). Timpukin aja tu si SM yang bikin couple seenak jidat kalau kesel gara-gara ff ini gyahahah… see you next day, sayonara ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because I Like…**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****7**

**.**

**.**

"Ahra…"

Dan namja yang baru saja keluar dari dapur itu, membulatkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ahra yang sedang memeluk Yunho erat…

Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukan gadis itu "Bagaimana kau tau aku di sini?"

"Jangan berpura-pura Oppa… Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku,"

"Ahra ya, aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu kalau aku sudah menikah!"

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar hal itu. Dari pembicaraannya dengan gadis itu ia merasa Yunho sangat terpaksa dengan pernikahan mereka. Tapi nada bicara Yunho baru saja membuatnya merasa bahwa laki-laki itu seolah menerima pernikahan mereka.

"Kalian bisa bercerai! Kau tidak mencintainya oppa, dan kau tidak mungkin menjadi seorang gay, lalu kenapa kau masih berpura-pura tidak melihatku? Apa kau masih marah kepadaku?"

"Aku mencintainya,"

DEG

Mata doe itu membulat sempurna ketika melihatnya.

"Aku mencintai Kim Jaejoong,"tegas Yunho.

Ahra menatap Yunho tidak percaya "Aku tidak percaya! Aku mengenalmu Oppa, kau tipe pria yang mampu berbohong untuk menutupi rasa sakitmu!"

"Kali ini aku tidak berbohong!"

"Buktikan kepadaku! Buktikan kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi! Buktikan kalau kau mencintainya!"

"Kau ingin melihatnya? baiklah, akan kutunjukan!"

Yunho berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya menatap sosok yunho yang semakin dekat. Pikirannya kacau. Apa benar Yunho mencintainya? Apa benar Yunho akan membuktikannya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho? Pikirannya memerintahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi. Tapi hatinya berkata untuk diam di tempat. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat memutuskan akan apa, tangan Yunho sudah menarik wajahnya.

CHU~

Dikecupnya Jaejoong tepat di bibirnya, membuat mata bulat besar itu semakin membelak. Kemudian, bibir Yunho mulai memanggutnya lembut tapi kuat.

Tubuh laki-laki itu terasa lemas. Arwahnya seolah melayang entah kemana. Jantungnya? Jangan ditanya, ia sendiri tidak tau jantung itu sudah berhenti atau masih berdetak.

"Mmhh..mmckk…." dan lenguhan Yunho serta tekanan yang semakin dalam di bibirnya, membuat tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik kecil, membuatnya memejamkan mata sambil mencengkeram bahu Yunho erat-erat.

Yunho melumat bibir merah chery itu intens. Tangannya mempererat rangkulan di pinggang laki-laki itu. menariknya lebih rapat pada tubuhnya.

"Mmhh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat bibir Yunho menghisap bibir atasnya nikmat. Namja bermata musang itu, berusaha membuka bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. meneroboskan lidahnya ke dalam dan bergerak liar di dalam rongga mulut itu.

Bunyi decakan semakin terdengar kontras dengan lenguhan pelan mereka. Otak Jaejoong seolah mati, yang dirasakannya hanya bibir lembut itu sedang mengulum bibirnya.

Jangan lupakan seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah pucat itu. Raganya seolah mati melihat pemandangan di depannya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa terasa. Go Ahra, memaksa kakinya untuk berbalik pergi.

BRAAAK…

Dibantingnya pintu dengan keras. Membuat pikiran Jaejoong terbangun juga. Laki-laki itu langsung mendorong bahu Yunho kuat-kuat hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" lirih Jaejoong dengan nafas tersegal.

"Karena aku… Karena kau tidak menyukainya,"

BOUUGH…

Satu pukulan menghantam sudut bibir yunho. "KAU BERENGSEK!" teriaknya lalu berjalan cepat menaiki tangga.

Yunho meringis pelan merasakan sudut bibirnya terluka "Manis…" lirihnya pelan.

Cleeek…

Bruuuk…

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Nafasnya masih berderu cepat. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang? Bukan rasa jijik, tapi rasa yang membuat kau gugup seketika. Laki-laki itu mencoba memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup nafas.

"Tenanglah Kim Jaejoong…" bisiknya pelan.

Berhasil. Jaejoong merasa lebih baik sekarang. Dalam kegelapan saat matanya menutup, ia mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan hingga…

'Mmhh..ccpk…'

Mata bulat itu langsung terbuka lebar. Kenapa bayangan yunho memangut bibirnya kembali terlintas? Desahan itu… Lenguhan itu… Decakan itu…

"ANDWAEEEEEEE…." Teriak Jaejoong sambil berguling-guling di ranjangnya.

"Yaa, Jae!"

Braaak braaak braaak…

"Kenapa kau kunci pintunya? Cepat buka!" teriak Yunho sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu, membuat Jaejoong berhenti berguling-guling.

"Aniyo! Kau tidur di luar!"

"Mwo? Apa kau gila?"

"Kau tidak boleh masuk titik!"

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan kalau aku membuang jiji sekarang juga!"

Mata doe itu melebar. Tubuhnya bangun dengan cepat lalu berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Baru saja ia ingin memaki Yunho tapi begitu matanya menatap mata musang itu, wajahnya langsung terasa panas. Ia menunduk lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur lagi.

Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. sangat menarik untuk menggoda laki-laki itu. well, sepertinya ia memang sudah menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Seorang pria huh? siapa perduli?

**.**

**Because I Like**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Bell berbunyi saat Jaejoong baru saja mematikan kompor. Ia segera melesat keluar dari dapur "Changkaman!" teriaknya saat melihat Yunho berjalan menuju pintu itu "Biar aku yang membukanya!"

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan kening Yunho yang berkerut heran. Ia hanya tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Siapa tau nenek lampir itu kembali lagi. Tunggu dulu. Gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang sudah akan membuka pintu terhenti. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Apa dia tidak ingin Ahra muncul lagi lalu memeluk Yunho? Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan menghilangkan pikiran konyolnya. Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan dan terheran saat melihat Yoochun ada di sana.

"Oh, Yoochun ssi,"

"Apa Yunho ada?"

"N-ne, masuklah," Jaejoong membuka pintu lebih lebar membiarkan Yoochun masuk.

"Siapa jae?"

"Ini aku Yun," saut Yoochun.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Dari kemarin aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, bagaimana kau tau aku tinggal di sini?"

"Saat kau mabuk aku mengantarmu pulang, tapi Ajhuma mengusirku dan menyuruhku membawamu kemari,"

"Duduklah,"

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua," kata Yoochun sambil duduk.

"Ber-berdua?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Benar, duduklah Jaejoong ssi,"

Dengan ragu, Jaejoong ikut duduk di sofa itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoochun tenang.

"Kau tau, semalam Ahra meneleponku. Dia mabuk,"

Tatapan Yunho menajam sementara Jaejoong menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia berkata sambil menangis bahwa kau sudah menikah… dengan Kim Jaejoong,"

"Ahahaha… Kau percaya?" tawa Jaejoong terdengar sumbang.

"Benar, kami sudah menikah!" saut Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik "YAA apa maksudmu?"

"Apa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Kenapa kau segampang itu mengatakannya? Kau tidak berfikir kalau orang lain masih tidak biasa dengan pernikahan sejenis?"

"Karena kau tidak menyukainya!"

"Jadi kalau aku tidak suka, kau akan mengatakan semua itu pada orang lain?"

"Yoochun adalah sahabatku, dia bukan orang lain!"

"Tapi tetap saja hal itu akan terasa aneh untuknya! Bahkan untukku pun akan terdengar aneh!"

"Terserah, yang jelas kita memang sudah menikah!"

"Hei kalian…"

"APA?"

Yoochun menelan ludah saat kedua orang itu sama-sama membentaknya "Kuanggap hal itu benar, aku sudah melihat cincin yang kalian pakai!"

Jaejoong langsung melihat cincinnya sendiri, kemudian ia menatap Yunho "Kau kenapa memakainya? Bukankah sudah kau lepas?"

"Jadi kau ingin aku melepasnya dan membiarkan Ahra terus mengejarku?"

"Tentu saja ti…" kalimat Jaejoong mengambang, cepat-cepat ia mengganti topik "Itu bukan urusanku,"

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya lagi," kata Yunho datar.

"Hei kalian…"

"APA LAGI?"

Yoochun menghela nafas pelan "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Itu apa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Pernikahan kalian!"

"Itu…" Jaejoong terlihat ragu.

"Kami dijodohkan,"

"Jung Ajhuma menyuruhmu menikah dengan pria?" Yoochun melebarkan matanya.

"Dia Fujoshi, jadi tidak ada masalah menurutnya,"

"Kasihan sekali kalian…"

"APA maksudmu dengan kata kasihan?" sembur Yunjae.

Laki-laki itu meringis pelan "Kutarik ucapanku,"

**.**

**Because I Like**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Hari ini Jaejoong pergi ke pergi ke studio untuk menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya. Tapi begitu ia tiba di sana, Ahra sudah menunggunya.

"Anyeong Jaejoong ssi,"

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung pada gadis itu. "Hyung, ini CDnya, aku sudah selesai,"

"Baiklah, akan kudengarkan nanti," jawab Hyun Sik "Ahra ssi sudah menunggumu dari tadi,"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Jaejoong ssi?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Di café itu lagi. Masih dengan lagu instrumant dari film Endless Love. Ditatapnya gadis itu "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum "Tentu kau masih ingat janjimu bukan?"

Tatapan Jaejoong menajam. Tapi bibirnya tetap tidak menjawab.

"Aku ingin kau menjauhi Yunho Oppa,"

"Kenapa aku harus mematuhi kata-katamu?" tantang Jaejoong. Ia mulai mengenal sifat wanita yang ambisius ini.

"Harus kalau kau tidak ingin orang lain tau tentang pernikahan kalian," jawab Ahra tenang "Apa kau tidak merasa takut jika orang-orang agency tau tentangmu yang ternyata gay?"

DEG

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya. Apakah gadis ini begitu mencintai Yunho hingga akan melakukan apapun? Tapi kenapa Yunho menolaknya?

"Tidak masalah untukku, dunia hiburan sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu," jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho Oppa? Apa kau akan membiarkan semua karyawannya tau bahwa dia sudah menikahi seorang pria? Kau tau bahwa dia adalah direktur. Kau tidak ingin dia dilecehkan oleh anak buahnya sendiri bukan?"

Jaejoong tercenung. Ia terdiam…

"Sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan, reputasinya sangat dipertaruhkan. Dan pernikahan kalian, bisa mempengaruhinya. Lebih mudah bagiku jika kau adalah seorang wanita. Tapi kau seorang pria, dan aku tidak rela Yunho Oppa harus menderita karenamu,"

"Aku…" Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata. Pikirannya mulai kusut saat ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

**.**

**.**

Yunho sudah sampai di depan rumahnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi ia masih duduk termenung di mobilnya. Kata-kata gadis itu terdengar lagi dalam benaknya.

'Bagaimana dengan dia? Apa kau akan membiarkan semua orang-orang di agency tau kalau dia menikahi seorang pria?'

'Kenapa kau mengancamku?'

'Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menderita Oppa,'

'Aku tidak menderita! Aku bahagia bersamanya,'

'Oppa…'

'Jika ini kau lakukan karena kau mencintaiku kau salah Ahra ya… Kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya ingin memilikiku!'

'Aku tidak perduli Oppa! Karena aku menginginkanmu!'

Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong jika semua orang di agency tempatnya bekerja tau bahwa ia sudah menikahi seorang laki-laki? Yunho harus mencari tau jawabannya sendiri. Jika Jaejoong tidak perduli lagi orang berkata apa, ia bisa lega, tapi jika tidak… Terpaksa, ia harus meninggalkan namja itu karena tidak ingin menjadi beban untuknya.

Alis Yunho mengeryit heran saat melihat rumah itu gelap gulita. Kejadian saat ia telanjang bersama Jaejoong di kamar mandi melintas lagi dalam otaknya. Bibirnya menarik sebuah senyum saat mengingatnya. Namja itu masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menyalakan lampu. Ia mengeryit heran saat melihat Jaejoong ternyata ada living room itu.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati namja yang sedang memejamkan mata itu. Beberapa botol soju tergeletak di meja.

"Jae…" panggilnya pelan sambil mengguncang bahu itu lembut.

Jaejoong membuka matanya pelan lalu tersenyum melihat yunho "Yunho ah…" panggilnya lembut, membuat jantung yunho berdebar keras.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Yunho ah…" tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Jaejoong menangkup wajah kecil Yunho sambil mendekat. Wajah Yunho terasa panas seketika. Tangannya reflek memegang pinggang namja itu.

"A-apa?"

Namja itu tersenyum manis lagi "Apakah aku menyukaimu?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tanya, apakah aku menyukaimu?"

Yunho terdiam, ditatapnya mata bulat, besar dan bening itu "Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Aku tidak tau…" jawab Jaejoong sendu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum manis "Tapi kau menyukaiku? Benar bukan?"

"Ya… Benar, aku menyukaimu…" jawab Yunho masih berbisik.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang "Aku suka saat kau menyukaiku…"

Mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila, Yunho menarik pinggang namja itu merapat padanya.

CUUP~

Dikecupnya bibir merah itu. Dilumatnya dalam. Merasakan manis saliva itu lagi.

"Mmnghh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho. Membalas ciuman akhirnya laki-laki itu tertidur dan Yunho membawanya ke kamar.

**.**

**Because I Like**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Setelah kejadian Jaejoong mabuk saat itu, namja itu seolah menghindari Yunho. Ia hanya menjawab singkat bila di tanya dan tidak berkata apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi pada namja itu? Yunho ingin sekali bertanya, tapi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk sering membuatnya lelah. Ia menjadi sering telat pulang dan tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya karena begitu ia sampai rumah, tubuhnya langsung terhempas di tempat tidur. Tapi kali ini, setelah beberapa hari dalam keadaan canggung, Yunho harus tau penyebabnya.

Jaejoong sedang bermain dengan Jiji di tempat tidur saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar. "Bisa kau siapkan air hangat Jae?"

Tanpa menjawab Jaejoong melepas Jiji lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yunho. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan. Selalu saja seperti ini. Jaejoong selalu menuruti semua yang dikatakannya. Tidak pernah memberontak lagi seperti dulu. Terus terang saja, Yunho sangat merindukan sosok Jaejoong yang meledak-ledak.

Setelah mandi, Yunho melihat Jaejoong sudah memejamkan matanya sambil bergelung selimut hitam itu. Tidak, tidak… Yunho harus menyelesaikannya saat ini juga. Ditariknya selimut itu, membuat mata doe itu membelak.

"Bangun! Kita harus bicara!"

Jaejoong baru saja akan membuka mulut, tapi tidak jadi. Ia duduk bersila di ranjang itu, menunggu Yunho berbicara.

"Sekarang katakan!" pinta Yunho.

Laki-laki itu mengeryit "Apa?"

"Tentang sikapmu!"

"Kenapa sikapku?"

"Sikapmu berubah jae!"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja!"

"Apa Ahra mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

DEG

Ada kilatan kaget di mata Jaejoong "Ani!"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah? Aku tidak tahan kau bersikap seperti ini! kau mengacuhkanku! Kau menghindariku!"

"Bukankah itu yang seharusnya terjadi? Ingat bahwa kita tidak saling mencampuri masing-masing!"

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang lalu! Hubungan kita baik-baik saja sebelum aku melihatmu mabuk malam itu!"

"Lupakan saja semuanya,"

Yunho mengerang "Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seperti ini! Aku harus menemukan sesuatu Jae, kumohon…"

"Apa lagi Yunho ah? Bukankah dulu kita sepakat bila salah satu diantara kita menemukan seorang gadis maka kita akan meminta pada Eomma untuk bercerai?"

"KUBILANG JANGAN BICARAKAN HAL LALU!" teriak Yunho marah.

"LALU APA MAUMU?" balas Jaejoong sambil ikut berdiri.

"AKU ingin kau kembali menjadi Jaejoongku… Aku ingin melihatmu mengomel, aku ingin melihatmu tertawa, aku…" Yunho tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Jaejoong membatu ditempatnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Bahkan aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa aku mencintaimu! Tidakkah kau menganggapnya Jae?" lirih Yunho.

"Tapi aku namja yun! Apa yang orang bilang bila kau menikah dengan seorang namja? Kau adalah direktur perusahaan terkenal, dan aku tidak mau kau dilecehkan bawahanmu karena kau menikahi seorang pria!" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan menjadikanku alasan untukmu menolakku! Kau sebenarnya hanya mencemaskan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak ingin orang lain tau bahwa kau menikahi pria bukan?"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan orang lain!" teriak Jaejoong "Aku hanya perduli kepadamu karena aku… Karena aku… Aku tidak ingin kau menderita jika bersamaku…"

DEG

Oh dear…

Yunho sekarang sudah menemukan jawabannya. Laki-laki itu tidak ingin Yunho dilecehkan saat orang lain tau tentang pernikahan mereka. Dan Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong dihina saat orang lain tau tentang pernikahan mereka. Keningnya berkerut "Apa Ahra mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku kepadamu?"

Laki-laki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku!" bentak Yunho "Dia mengancam akan membeberkan pernikahan kita bukan?"

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab.

Oh tuhan…

Dengan langkah panjang Yunho menghampiri namja itu lalu memeluknya. Membuat mata doe itu membelak. Wangi tubuh Yunho tercium jelas. Membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Kau keberatan kalau orang lain tau jika kau sudah menikahi seorang pria?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku hanya_"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak perduli dengan orang lain…" lirihnya.

Bruuuk…

Mata itu semakin membelak saat Yunho mendorong tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke tempat tidur "Dan aku pun tidak keberatan orang lain tau tentang pernikahan kita…" balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dada Jaejoong terasa sesak. Mata musang itu sudah menawannya. "Tapi_"

CUUP~

Dikecupnya cepat bibir cherry itu.

"Abaikan ahra!"

CUUP~

"Abaikan orang lain!"

CUUP~

"Dan lihatlah aku… Hanya aku!"

"Yun… Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Jaejoong. Bolehkah ia berharap jika…

"Karena aku menyukainya…" jawab Yunho tersenyum lembut "Karena aku suka melihat tawamu. Karena aku suka melihat wajahmu. Karena aku suka hidup bersamamu. Because I like you… saranghae Jung Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Kata-kata Yunho lebih dari yang di harapkannya "Nado…" bisiknya pelan sebelum bibir hati itu melumat lagi bibirnya lebih dalam. Menyatukan hati, menyatukan jiwa dan menjadi pasangan sesungguhnya…

**.**

**Because I Like**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**

**Aah endingnya ancur, gak mod pas nulis u_u  
maaf kalo ngecewain *garuk kyu***


End file.
